


Teaching Peri

by True_Anime_Lover



Series: A Tinker's Tale [4]
Category: Tinker Bell (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Oral, Squirting, Watersports, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/True_Anime_Lover/pseuds/True_Anime_Lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Days after her experience with her sister, Periwinkle finds that Vidia wasn't the only one to find out what she and Tinkerbell were up to and her excitable friend Gliss offers to 'practice' with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lessons in Squirting and Watersports

**Author's Note:**

> This particular story takes place between 'Show and Tell' and 'The Binds of Sisters'. As much as Peri changed in my previous entry, I felt that there was plenty of content in that unexplored period of time to display how and why Peri went from mildly innocent to a lewd dom and sub. So enjoy this beginning tale of Periwinkle's corruption. ^_^

\- Winter Woods -

Within moments of landing at Gliss' doorstep, Periwinkle's face turned a bright red as her face clearly expressed nervous embarrassment, before she began to pace in front of the door.

“This is silly...” stated Periwinkle lowly as she began to wring her hands. “It's been over a week since she offered, I'm sure she's forgotten.”

\- A week and a half ago -  
\- Frost Forest -

Two days had passed since her enjoyable, but tiring experience with her sister Tinkerbell, eager to teach her the wonderfully pleasurable things she had been learning and practicing with a mystery fairy, Periwinkle was also able to indulge in her own selfish desire. All in all, despite Vidia's interruption, the experience was a wonderful one, which she wouldn't mind repeating if the Tinker offered. Periwinkle felt closer to her sister than ever before and enjoyed the occasional blushing gazes between them, sharing the secret knowledge of knowing each other intimately.

However, it would seem Vidia wasn't the only one to find out about herself and Tinkerbell...

-

Periwinkle joined her friend Gliss in the Frost Forest, practicing their talent, frosting leafs and branches. The excitable Fairies gleeful attitude easily rubbing off on Periwinkle and Gliss hardly had to convince her slide down a particularly large leaf as they frosted it with their butts. 

Gliss quickly followed up with pulling Periwinkle along to nearby branch, seemingly neglected by the other fairies and slides down it as well, Gliss leaded with the branch between her legs and her hands between, frosting the branch, allowing her to easily slide.

Periwinkle, unlike her friend slid down side-saddle, but blushed a little, embarrassed more at herself at the manner in which she unconsciously chose to sit, rather than Gliss' method.

However, Periwinkle's embarrassing thought was interrupted with a gasp from Gliss and the faint sound of a ripping, before Gliss quickly flew up, Periwinkle quickly joined her and saw her friends face red and her hands behind her.

“Gliss, what's wrong?” asked Periwinkle.

“U-uh...” started Gliss, before glancing down towards the branch,

Periwinkle followed where Gliss looked and a little gasp left her as she saw a small piece of familiar cloth stuck to a small protrusion in the branch, before looking back to Gliss, seeing the placement of her hands behind her, covering her butt, which quickly prompted Periwinkle to stifle a giggle.

However, Gliss began to giggle a little, which urged the same from Periwinkle, before the two burst into laughter. Once the giggles died down, Gliss asked...

“Would you mind checking the damage?”

“No, I don't mind.” answered Periwinkle, before flying behind her friend, who uncovered her rear, allowing Periwinkle to see that while she could clearly see some skin, it was a small rip and she needed to be below Gliss to see the crack of her rear. “Hmm, it's not too bad, at least with you standing straight up.”

“Ugh, but we fly at an angle...” replied Gliss, before leaning forward, presenting her butt to Periwinkle. “What about now?”

Periwinkle stifled another giggle as Gliss' slight position change revealed the size of the rip was a bit bigger than she thought, revealing the bottom cleft of Gliss' labia and her anus.

“Heh, you don't need to wink at me.”

Gliss gasped and quickly stood up, covered her butt and turned around with a blushing frown.

“Heh, you may not want to bend over like that again.” commented Periwinkle.

Gliss' frown soon shifted to a smirk and a brief giggle.

“Oh, this reminds me...” started Gliss. “One of my friends mentioned she spied a Fairy getting her butt lick by another a couple days ago.”

“S-Spied? R-Really?” asked Periwinkle as she felt her face get warm and her heart raced. “W-Why are you bringing something like that up?”

“Heh, well a hole just got ripped open in my pants. So what do you think about that? Would you let someone lick your butt?”

“Heh, w-w-what? Of course not! That's disgusting.” answered Periwinkle as her eyes darted everywhere but Gliss' direction.

“Yeah, I guess it is, I wouldn't do it, but I'd be up for receiving, yanno? It has to feel weird enough to be good.”

“Y-Yeah...” replied Periwinkle simply as her face reddened more from the memory of Tinkerbell doing just that on her, it certainly wasn't unpleasant.

“Would you let Tink lick your butt?”

“W-What!?” gasps Periwinkle, looking up to see Gliss grinning at her. “S-She's my sister! W-Why would y-you even, ask...” Periwinkle stopped though as she realized the sort of grin Gliss had, it was one that knew, somehow, Gliss knew what happened between her and Tinkerbell, at least the very end. “Y-Y-You...” stuttered out Periwinkle wide-eyed as her whole face turned a bright shade of red.

“Hehe, I didn't think you were into that sort of thing.” replied Gliss with a smile.

“I-It's not what you think, really!” quickly stated Periwinkle.

“I'm not thinking anything bad.” replied Gliss. “I think it's great! So what if Tink's your sister. It just makes things easier, you two already have the dating thing nailed.”

“W-What? You think me and Tink, are together? No-no-no-no-no!” gasped Periwinkle as she waved her hands in front of her. “It's nothing like that at all, Tink likes Vidia and they're together now.”

“Wow, really? Tink and Vidia?”

Another gasp left Periwinkle before she slaps her hands over her mouth.

“They wanted that kept a secret for now! You can't tell anyone their dating!”

“Ok, heh. So if Tink's into Vidia, why were you two together? Her licking your butt couldn't have been the ONLY thing you two did.” asked Gliss with a smirk.

Periwinkle's blush persisted as she glanced away.

“F-First of all, Tink surprised me, she didn't tell me she was going to, lick me there.” replied Periwinkle, her voice fading towards the end.

“So, what did it feel like, did you like it?”

“W-Weird, but... it wasn't unpleasant.”

“Ohhhh.”

“A-Anyway! T-Tink wanted to practice for when the time came when she would be with Vidia.” quickly commented Periwinkle as she met Gliss' eyes.

“Practice?”

“Y-Yeah...”

“Hmm, well I guess I could understand that, she didn't want to be inexperienced and who better to practice stuff like that with than your sister?”

“T-Thanks for understanding.” replied Periwinkle with a little smile at Gliss' cheerful attitude. “I guess I should've known you wouldn't be rude to me about doing something like that with Tink.”

“Of course I wouldn't, I was actually wondering if you liked Fairies or Sparrowmen, you seem to get along with both.”

“D-Does it matter?” asked Periwinkle, glancing away.

“Ohhh, do you go both ways?” asked Gliss with a smirk.

“...”

“Hey!” started Gliss with an excited smile and moving a little closer with a blush on her cheeks. “You wanna 'practice' with me?”

“W-What!?” gasps Periwinkle, backing away a little.

“Hehe, it'll be fun, come on. We can go back to my place and practice for the rest of the day!” Replied Gliss excitedly.

“A-Are you serious?” asked Periwinkle, she couldn't believe Gliss would be so open and direct about such a thing.

“Yep!”

“You're asking to have sex with me.”

“Yep, don't ya wanna? Oh, or do you secretly have someone you've been keeping from us?” asked Gliss with a smirk.

“N-No, I'm single.” answered Periwinkle, glancing away again.

“Well let's have sex!” declared Gliss happily. “You'll like it, I promise, I'm really good at it!”

“I, uh...” started Periwinkle, a bit surprised by how cheerfully direct Gliss was in the request. “T-Thanks, but I'll pass.”

“Aww, really?”

“Y-Yeah, sorry, there's nothing wrong with you, I'm just-”

“It's ok.” replied Gliss with a smile. “If you don't wanna have sex, then you don't wanna have sex. If you ever do wanna 'practice' in the future though, just ask. I gotta go change my pants now, I'll see you later.” she added, before flying away.

Periwinkle waved her friend off with a blushing smile, while surprised at the open invitation, Periwinkle was a little envious that her friend could so openly request something like that of her.

\- Present Time, Gliss' Home -

Since that time, Gliss' invitation was constantly on Periwinkle's mind, before her experience with Tinkerbell, Periwinkle was perfectly fine with her fingers, they satisfied her. Now though, her body knew the intimate touch of another and desired it, the open invite from Gliss only made it worse, her fingers weren’t quite as satisfying as they once were.

Her mind frequently replaced her fingers with those of another, Tinkerbell and Gliss' being the primary stars in helping her find release, even the images of their tongues on her.

The desire for someone else's touch, specifically Gliss', reached it's peak the night before as the mental image of her friends head between her thighs sent her to a release so wonderful, Periwinkle cried out her name, but there was still something missing.

She had to have it, Periwinkle NEEDED sex.

-

“It's been over a week since she offered, I'm sure she's forgotten.” commented Periwinkle as she paced in front of her friends home. “She said anytime in the future, but what if she thinks I'm weird, or worse, coming here just to have sex with her?” Periwinkle soon lifted her hands to her head, grabbing her hair with a frustrated groan. “I have sex for the first time and I'm craving more, what have they done to me?” groaned Periwinkle, before she lowered her hands to look at them, as a smile soon came to her face. “You were so good to me... but now I'm calling out Gliss' name at night.”

Periwinkle's face suddenly flared red and gasped as the door opened to reveal Gliss. 

“Peri?” questioned the fairy, before she briefly looked around. “Did you just say my name?”

“U-U-Uh... Y-Y-Yeah. B-B-But-it's-not-what-you-think!” she answered quickly.

“Huh?” questioned Gliss. 

“N-No! I-I-It p-probably is what you think. But let me explain!” continued Periwinkle franticly.

“Are you feeling ok Peri?” asked Gliss. “You're face is so red.”

Periwinkle then gasped as Gliss lifted her left hand up to her and brushed away her bangs before doing the same and touching foreheads. Periwinkle froze as Gliss' lips neared hers. Periwinkle felt the overwhelming urge to close that distance, but was both disappointed and relieved when Gliss pulled back before she could act. 

“Doesn't seem like you have a fever.”

“I-I'm fine, I just...” started Periwinkle, before looking down and taking a moment to take a couple deep breaths, she needed to calm down.

Gliss waited with wonderment and a smile as Periwinkle took a moment to calm herself before she lifted her gaze back to her.

“Ok... I'm just going to come right out with it.” stated Periwinkle.

“Hmm?”

“D-Do you remember, the offer you made me?” asked Periwinkle, averting her gaze.

“Offer? What offer?” asked Gliss with a raised brow.

Periwinkle felt her heart sink, 'Of course she forgot.' she thought. But she couldn't go back to just her fingers, she wanted Gliss' touch, she needed it.

“A-A little over a week ago...” started Periwinkle as she wrings her hands. “You... a-asked, to... have, s-s-sex with me.”

“OHHHH! That!” gasps Gliss with a smile and a light blush rising on her cheeks. “Heh, that's why your so flustered? Of course we can have sex! I didn't have anything important planned today anyway!”

Periwinkle gasped as Gliss took her hand and pulled her into her home and closed the door. 

“So what changed your mind?”

“D-Do I have to say it?” asked Periwinkle.

“Yeah, I really wanna know! Have you found someone you wanna practice for?”

“N-No...”

“Looking to learn some naughty stuff?” asked Gliss with a giggle.

“No...” answered Periwinkle, lowering her hands over her crotch and she shifted her thighs in nervous arousal.

“Hmmm...” hums Gliss as she carefully eyes Periwinkle, before she leaned in and sniffed her briefly, before smiling wide. “Ah Ha! I got it! You're horny and your fingers don't do it anymore!”

Periwinkle's following gasp brought a grin of satisfaction to Gliss' face.

“H-How did you...”

“Hehe, it's ok Peri.” commented Gliss as she pats Periwinkle's shoulder. “It's a good thing you came to me about this and not some random Fairy or Sparrowman. I'll take real good care of you.”

Gliss could see that a weight seemed to be lifted from Periwinkle as she gives her a big smile and Gliss was nearly knocked off her feet when Periwinkle suddenly hugged her.

“Oh thank you! Ever since Tink and your offer, I couldn't stop thinking about the touch of another! My fingers wouldn't satisfy me anymore and I started fantasizing about you and Tink and last night I even called out your name!”

“O-Oh...” replied Gliss as her blush spread over her face from hearing Periwinkle revealing she fantasized about her and called out her name at orgasm. “Well, thanks, I guess...” she added with an embarrassed smile.

Gliss felt Periwinkle settle into the embrace, and was about to return the act before a small gasp left her as she felt Periwinkle's hands lower to her butt.

“Oh, heh, eager huh?”

“I want you to touch me.” requested Periwinkle and Gliss gasped again as she felt Periwinkle wedge her leg between hers and press against her crotch.

“Whoa! Ok, hold on!” quickly replied Gliss as she pulled Periwinkle away. “Heh, I know your horny right now, but take a second to breath. I'm sure your minds all cloudy, if we're going to do this, I want you all there.”

While true that Periwinkle was horny and desperately wanted Gliss to touch her, in her aroused mind, Periwinkle briefly heard only Gliss rejecting her, but that disappointment quickly faded for embarrassment as the meaning of what her friend had said hit her, which caused her to pull away.

“Oh, I-I'm sorry, you must think I'm acting so weird.” replied Periwinkle as she looked to the floor.

“Heh, that's ok. I just don't want you feeling guilty or anything by not having the chance to make the decision with a clear head that you want to do this.”

“Thanks, you're a good friend.”

“Of course I am, I said I'll treat you right after all.”

“Hehe, but my head isn't clear right now.”

“It's clear enough to realize it isn't clear and that's good enough; So, what do you want?”

While horny, the brief break was allowing the reality of the situation to start coming back to Periwinkle.

“Heh, t-that's funny, now I'm conflicted. I want to have sex with you, but...”

“But what?”

“Sex, should be something special.” commented Periwinkle. “I'm just coming here because I can't control my urges anymore, there would be nothing meaningful about us having sex.”

“Oh, well does there really need to be?” asked Gliss.

“Huh?” questioned Periwinkle as she lifted her gaze to her smiling friend.

“Well sure, if you're having sex with someone you love and care about, it's automatically going to be special, but there's no reason not to do it just because there would be nothing special about it. Sex is sex, it's just fun to do! Just like practicing our talent, snowball fights, or ice sledding. I could understand if you're talking about sex with some random Fairy or Sparrowman, but we're friends.” explains Gliss happily.

Hearing Gliss compare sex with their talent and ice sledding, Periwinkle couldn't help smiling her friends simple view of sex.

“But doesn't that cheapen it?”

“So what if it does? It's fun!” declared Gliss. “I'm sure you don't think masturbation is cheap huh?”

“...”

Periwinkle's face brightened as she averted her gaze.

“Honestly though, you people put sex on this super high pedestal you can't even reach and you wonder why your so frustrated.” replied Gliss teasingly.

“Hey, I've only had sex once, and that was with Tink.” declared Periwinkle with a little frown. “I just realized how much better it is than masturbation and... really want to do it again.” she added, her voice fading towards the end.

“Heh, well at least your honest about it. So, do you want to have cheap, meaningless, but fun sex with one of your best friends?”

Periwinkle crossed her arms over her chest and answered, “Cheap, maybe, but I refuse to believe it would be meaningless.”

“Hehe, justify it however you want, do you want to have sex or not?” asked Gliss with her hands on her hips and smiling.

“F-Fine, I do!” declared Periwinkle, with an embarrassed frown as she looked her friend in the eyes. “I want sex from you!”

“See? Was that so hard?” asked Gliss, before walking to her bed, sitting and patting the spot to her left.

With her arousal having faded some, Periwinkle swallowed the lump in her throat from Gliss' silent invite, before she joined her friend on the bed and rested her hands in her lap and looked down.

“So...” started Gliss, looking to Periwinkle with a smile. “Is there anything you and Tink did that you really liked? We could start there, heh, or do you just want me in your pants and don't care what I do to you?”

“W-Well...” started Peri, smiling a little from Gliss' tease, though her smile grows as she thought back to her time with Tinkerbell. “I liked it when she teased my ears.”

“Oh, that's right...” replied Gliss as her cheeks reddened considerably from a certain memory. “Your ears are your weak point.”

“Heh, yeah...” commented Periwinkle. “Tink was good with her tongue, but... if I had to chose one thing I liked the most of our time together, t-then...”

“Hmm, what is it?” asked Gliss with a curious smile.

Periwinkle grins and wedges her hands between her legs and cupping the juncture between as she shifted her thighs together.

“It's too embarrassing.”

“Heh, that grin you have says you really liked it though. I can't do what Tink did if I don't know what she did, so come on, tell me.” urged Gliss as she leaned against Periwinkle and placed her right hand to the embarrassed Fairies right leg, stroking her.

Periwinkle, briefly glanced to Gliss, before looking to her hand on her leg.

“O-Ok, Tink forced me to... pee as I came. It was so embarrassing, but it felt SOOOO good! It was like, my pleasure had taken the physical form of my pee and just flowed out of me.”

Gliss however, was puzzled.

“Tink made you pee as you came?”

“Yeah, it was amazing!” declared Periwinkle happily as she looked Gliss in the eyes, before a small gasp left Gliss as she smiled.

“Ah! You must mean she made you squirt, you can't pee and come at the same time, I tried, doesn't work.”

“Squirt?” questioned Periwinkle.

“Yeah, some Fairies can do it naturally, others need that special spot inside teased.”

“So... I wasn't peeing?” asked Periwinkle.

“Nope, it's called Squirting, I've also heard Female Ejaculation, but Squirting sounds much better. Anyway, some squirt a lot, others a little, it varies from fairy to fairy.”

“But, it felt so much like peeing and it came from the same hole.” commented Periwinkle.

“Guys pee and cum from the same hole.”

“I-I know that...” replied Periwinkle as her blush brightened briefly as she averts her gaze.

“Heh, it may feel similar to peeing, but it definitely wasn't the same, was it?” asked Gliss. “Like you said, it felt amazing, your pleasure taking physical form, I think you said?”

“Y-yeah... amazing...” replied Periwinkle, before her face reddened at a particular moment in the recalling of her first squirting orgasm. “U-Uh, question...”

“Yeah?”

“How long, does the uh, squirting, last?”

“Hmm, it depends, but mostly at the very beginning of coming, just before you pass the peak and have some control again. There might be a couple lingering spurts, but nothing like the start of it.”

“I-I see...” replied Periwinkle, embarrassingly remembering, if what Gliss was saying was true, then she really did end up peeing after her squirting. “I-I think, I may have, actually peed after it was over.”

“Hehe, really?”

“Y-Yeah... I felt drained and it didn't feel the same...” replied Periwinkle as she remembered the gentle stream that left her and quickly lifted her hands to cover her face. “So I really did end up wetting myself in front of Tink after all!”

“Hey, hey, it happens.” replied Gliss with a giggle as she briefly hugged Periwinkle. “Did Tink seem bothered by it?”

“No, she actually...” started Periwinkle, before gasping and lowering her hands, “She actually cleaned it up since I was too tired to move!”

“Well that was nice of her.”

“Y-Yeah, but it's embarrassing!”

“Heh, why are you so embarrassed about it now? Before I told you about squirting, you thought it was all pee.”

Periwinkle simply groaned in embarrassment, before Gliss released her.

“Come on cheer up, you learned something, so that officially makes our sex meaningful.”

Periwinkle couldn't stop the chuckle that left her.

“Heh, you have a point.” commented Periwinkle, before she looked to her friend with a smile, though soon averting her gaze nervously. “H-Hey, I have a question- or, more of a request actually.”

“OK, you can ask me anything.”

“Well, since you seem to know a lot about this squirting thing, would you mind if, uh...” started Periwinkle as she smiled with nervous embarrassment.

“You want me to squirt for you?” asked Gliss.

“Yeah, if you don't mind.” confirmed Periwinkle, glancing to Gliss with a little smile.

“Wow...” replied Gliss with a smirk. “First you want to use me for sex, now you want me to masturbate for you, you're so demanding!” she teased.

Periwinkle chuckled as she shakes her head, if Gliss' goal was to distract her from her nervousness and embarrassment, it was working like a charm as she playfully pushed the teasing fairy.

“Are you gonna show me or not?”

“Ok! Ok!” declared Gliss as she stood. “No need to get violent.” she added with a giggle, before grabbing the waist of her pants. “I don't mind at all, we're gonna have sex, so it's gonna happen anyway.” she continued as she pulled down her pants and free of her feet, presenting her bare lower half to Periwinkle, who saw she lacked any hair below and had a very attractive looking labia, the lips created a perfect cleft to encompass her clit and it's hood.

Gliss noticed Periwinkle's staring and briefly looked down at herself, before she asked, “What?”

“O-Oh, n-nothing!” gasps Periwinkle as her cheeks quickly redden.

“What is it?” repeated Gliss, before looking down at herself again and poking each lip with a finger. “Are they uneven or something?”

“Heh, n-no, it's just, you look really nice there.”

“Oh!” gasped Gliss with a blushing smile. “Heh, no ones ever told me that, thanks! I'm sure your pussy's pretty too. Are you an innie or outie?” she added.

“H-Huh? What do you mean?” asked Periwinkle, who blushed a little from the unexpected compliment.

“Yanno, like me, I have an innie pussy, the outer lips cover everything.” clarified Gliss.

“O-Oh!” gasped Periwinkle with a little smile. “I uh, I'm the same.” she added, averting her eyes briefly.

“Nice.” commented Gliss, before she returned to the bed and laid down near the edge, with her right foot on the floor, resting her head near the foot of the bed as she lifted and spread her left leg to present herself directly to Periwinkle, whom blushed a little more from the additional compliment and a little more from Gliss' spread legs.

Although she asked for it, Periwinkle was still a bit embarrassed as she saw Gliss lower her hands between her thighs and began to caress and spread herself open, revealing the healthy inner pink her labia hidden. Periwinkle embarrassingly watched in silence for the next few moments as Gliss teased herself, sweeping her fingers over her outer and inner labia and Periwinkle was quickly reminded of her own arousal. Periwinkle was briefly puzzled that she didn't hear any moans from Gliss, but she had just started and at first glance to her labia, didn't seem to be aroused.

However, as the silence passed two minutes, Periwinkle could easily see the glistening wetness of Gliss' pussy and heard her increased breathing as one hand kept herself spread and the fingers of her other hand teased her clit beginning to emerge from its protection. Periwinkle though, caught herself staring at her friends crotch, she hadn't looked away since Gliss started and Periwinkle quickly lifted her gaze and met Gliss' smiling one.

“What is it now?” asked Gliss.

“Nothing, really this time.”

“Ok, so, does Tink squirt?”

“As far as I know, no.”

“Mmm... Actually, I should've rephrased that...” replied Gliss as she squirmed a little as she stroked her clit a bit quicker. “All Fairies can squirt, does she do it naturally?”

“Really?” asked Periwinkle, though her face reddened a bit more at the fact that the two of them were carrying on a conversation as Gliss masturbated, she wasn't sure if she could divide her focus enough to do the same. “Everyone can do it? So, which are you?”

“Yep, everyone can and I- mmm, can do it naturally.” answered Gliss, as she squirmed a bit more, before she the fingers left her clit and two plunged into her and began to thrust. “It can be an annoyance, mmm, too though. Fairies like you can come wearing clothes and be fine, but it would look like I wet myself if I came in my pants.”

“I-I guess...” replied Periwinkle while her blush brightened as Gliss' masturbation got more energetic and vocal, even the small, though growing sounds of Gliss' thrusting fingers, which caused Periwinkle to unconsciously shift her thighs together.

“You guess? It's a fact. It's not much of an issue at home, but I'd have to be careful if I want a quick come when I'm outside.” commented Gliss before a low, though lengthy moan left her. “... Honestly, sometimes I wish I didn't squirt every-time I have an orgasm, it would be so much more convenient.”

“You squirt every time?” asked Periwinkle as her gaze focused between Gliss' legs again.

“W-Well, not EVERY time...” replied Gliss as her voice began to shake and closing her eyes. “After three, maybe four comes, I'm empty.”

“Oh, well that makes sense.” commented Periwinkle with a nervous smile as she heard the stutter in Gliss' voice and her breathing getting quicker, she was getting close and Periwinkle was eager to see Gliss squirt.

“Can we stop talking now?” asked Gliss as another, louder moan left her. “Mmm, I'm getting close and need to focus.”

“Ok.” answered Periwinkle, though thinking, 'You're the one that started the conversation.'

“Oh, nngh, one m-more thing; This'll be my first, mmm, come in, I think... two days?” commented Gliss as her face frowned up in thought briefly, before giving up on remembering her last orgasm. “Anyway, I might squirt a lot, just warning you in case I hit you.”

“O-Oh...” replied Periwinkle, quickly realizing she was directly in the line of potential fire and quickly stood.

Feeling the shift in weight on the bed, Gliss giggled a little as she easily assumed Periwinkle removed herself from the bed before she commented...

“Ok, just a-a bit longer...”

Periwinkle waited with a combination of eager nervousness as Gliss urged herself closer to her moment, watching the small jerks and flinches of her body as her pleasure steadily built up. It was only when Periwinkle felt the rush of pleasure emanate from her crotch and a quite moan leave her that she realized her right hand was stealthily at work between her thighs and blushed brightly as she failed to find the willpower to pull her hand away. Periwinkle continued to lightly tease herself as she awaited Gliss' release.

Just moments later, Gliss groaned as her thrusting fingers stop and she briefly closed her thighs, before parting them again and pulled her fingers free, spread herself open and used her wet fingers to strum her clit.

“I-I-I'm coming!” announced Gliss with a groan.

What followed next was an amazing treat to Periwinkle's eyes, her right hand stopped as she saw a thin, clear spurt of fluid leave Gliss, which reached a little over a foot in distance. What followed the quick spurt though, caused Periwinkle's eyes to widen as Gliss moans out in bliss as a second, much more forceful and thick, stream of fluid rocketed from her with a watery hiss, lasting an impressive three full seconds and equally impressive was the distance it covered was at least double the initial spurt as she soaked the bed.

Even with the impressive duration of the stream, Periwinkle could only stare in amazement at the sight, before the stream came to an abrupt end and Gliss gave a brief groans as a third, smaller, one second spurt left her before she pulled her hands away, griping the bed as she moaned and squirmed while a few tiny, lingering spurts left her as the initial burst of pleasure passed, allowing Gliss squirm in the pleasure of her orgasm.

Assuming the squirting portion of her release to be over as she saw the rapidly diminishing spurts, coming back to reality, Periwinkle suddenly realized the crotch of her pants and her right hand was soaking wet, as well as the strongest surge of desire to rush through her in the past week and a half. Seeing Gliss squirting had seemingly awoken something within her, it turned her on like nothing else in her life and caused Periwinkle to shudder with unfulfilled desire.

“Oh man...” sighed Gliss with a smile. “That was a strong one. So what do you think Peri?” added Gliss as she opened her eyes to look to her highly aroused friend, who squirmed with pent-up arousal as she clutched her crotch and her left hand formed a tight fist.

“I-I don't understand... I-It l-looks so much like your peeing, b-but, it's different. Just seeing it makes me so...

“Horny?” guessed Gliss with a smile, before Periwinkle averts her eyes. “Heh, well I guess it is about time we got to the sex, I can make you squirt while we're at it.”

“R-Really?” asked Periwinkle quickly with a smile, though just as quickly looking away again from her near immediate reply.

“Hehe, of course. I can show you how and you can make yourself squirt whenever you want. So take off your clothes and join me- Or, we can move to the floor if you don't want to lay in my cum.”

“H-Hehe, w-well, considering your cum isn't going to be the only one, I'd rather have the comfort of a bed.” answered Periwinkle as she pulled her wet hand from her crotch and began to pull her dress off.

“Ohh, you don't mind a little wet sex huh?” commented Gliss with a smile as she pulled off her remaining piece of clothing, her vest, now completely nude, presenting her small breasts and erect pink nipples.

“Heh, y-yeah, sex can be messy, I know that.” replied Periwinkle as she was now topless, discarding her dress on the floor at her right.

Though without her dress, revealed the soaked crotch of her pants, which Gliss giggled at.

“Wow, looks like you took care of the messy part by yourself.”

Periwinkle only giggled with embarrassment as she finished disrobing and pulled down her pants, strings of her arousal briefly connecting the crotch of her pants with her blushing lower lips before the article of clothing was freed from her body and now joined Gliss in her nudity, blushing brightly before nervously returning to the bed and sitting directly in the wet spot as Gliss leaned towards her, placing her hands to Periwinkle's shoulders and gently pushing her down to her back as she loomed over her with a smile.

“Just relax and enjoy.” Commented Gliss as she slowly lowered her right hand down and teasingly running her fingers over Periwinkle's left breast, which urged a shudder from her as she lifted her chest into Gliss' hand. “Hehe, given that you're already wet, I'm guessing you wouldn't mind if I got right to it, huh?”

“No, p-please.” begged Periwinkle eagerly as she lifted her left hand up to Gliss' right and moving it down between her legs.

“Hehe, ok then.” replied Gliss as she gently cups her hand over Periwinkle's wet, aroused lower lips, which immediately urged a gasp and flinch from her.

With a small rubbing motion by Gliss, another gasp left Periwinkle as her back arched up with a pleasured wail leaving her.

“Wow...” commented Gliss with a smile as she felt her hand covered in Periwinkle's slippery juices and urged the pleasure of her friends release higher as she gave longer strokes of Periwinkle's clinching lips. “You must've been really turned on. Sorry about not starting sooner.”

Gliss' apology was unneeded though as a very big, though strained smile of bliss quickly formed on Periwinkle's face as she gripped the bed and squirmed against Gliss' hand. Despite the sudden climax, THIS was what she wanted, what her body had been craving, the wonderful pleasure of release by hands not her own.

It was the little things that heightened the pleasure, providing what her experienced hands couldn't, like the exploratory caress of Gliss' fingers, unfamiliar with her body and attempted to find the little motions that would make her jerk and squirm, learning about her in the most intimate way. It was something Periwinkle was already falling in love with, she wanted to be explored, to have the secrets of her body discovered and revealed.

Coming down from the peak, Periwinkle pants for breath as waves of her lingering release washed over her, prolonged by the continued, gentle strokes of Gliss' hand, which urged a soft moaning and squirming from her, before opening her eyes to look up to Gliss, who only smiled at her.

The teases and jokes had come to an end as Gliss' blushing face mirrored Periwinkle's before Gliss lowered her lips down to Periwinkle's neck, placing light kisses along the center, which urged a little chuckle from Periwinkle from the slightly ticklish sensation. The kisses were briefly replaced with Gliss' tongue as she licked the skin of her neck. It wasn't just a short stroke of her tongue but a lengthy lick starting from bottom and nearly reaching under her chin. It was odd, but Periwinkle liked it.

With the pleasure of her orgasm faded to a weak pulsing through her body, Periwinkle squirmed in satisfied relaxation as Gliss' hand between her thighs continued to lightly tease her, spreading her open and gently caressing her in alternating vertical and circular motions, not letting her pleasure fade completely.

Periwinkle lifted her hands to Gliss' body and gently wrapped around her, hugging her a bit closer, but not enough to hinder the pleasurable work of her fingers. Periwinkle quickly found that Gliss took her embrace as a signal to slightly alter hers and lifted her left hand, that rested on Periwinkle's right shoulder, moved down a bit and slid under Periwinkle's body while Gliss pulled her lips from Periwinkle's neck before she hugged her, chest to chest and smiled down at her friend, who returned the smile with her own, though Periwinkle still retained some nervousness in her expression, though with their chests meeting Periwinkle could feel the quickened beat of Gliss' heart, mimicking her own.

“Ready for me to show you how to squirt, or do you need minute or two?” asked Gliss.

“I'm, fine.” answered Periwinkle with nervous excitement.

“Alright then.” replied Gliss as she stopped the motion of her right hand and began to tease the entrance to Periwinkle's pussy with her middle and ring fingers. “Can you fit two fingers?”

“Yeah... not three though.” answered Periwinkle.

“Good, I'm gonna go inside.”

“Ok, go ahead.” replied Periwinkle, smiling from Gliss taking the moment to warn her.

Periwinkle briefly closes her eyes with a moan as she felt Gliss' fingers enter her, only the second pair of fingers not her own to ever pass that threshold of her body and aside from the reflexive clinch at the intrusion, Periwinkle quickly relaxed to accept the fingers.

Gliss, seeing the smile quickly return to Periwinkle's face and feeling her pussy relax around her fingers, grins at her friends body language.

“You started out so nervous, but you're really liking this, huh?”

“Y-Yeah...” answered Periwinkle, meeting Gliss' gaze again with a little smile. “We've only just started, but I'm already feeling more satisfied than I have been for the past week. Feeling your touch, your fingers and your skin on mine... I love it.”

“Heh...” chuckled Gliss as her face reddened. “And I love your honesty.” she added, before she urged a soft moan from Periwinkle as her fingers reached as far in as they could comfortably go, before she curved them upward and quickly prompted a gasp and flinch from Periwinkle. “And 'that', is what's called your G-spot- I dunno why it's called that, so don't bother asking. Anyway...” continued Gliss with a grin as she slowly, gently stroked it, which urged small gasps and flinches from Periwinkle. “This spot right here is what's going to make you squirt.”

“T-Tink, mmm... Tink was rubbing, t-that spot too.”

“Sounds like Tink knew what she was doing then, but I want you to focus, as much as you can anyway, and tell me what you're feeling?”

“It's, more intense, e-even with you slowly rubbing and, the pleasure, s-seems to be focused on a single point that spreads over my pussy, like when I rub my clit.”

“Good...” replied Gliss, before she pressed in on the spot and quickly earned another, though more intense gasp and flinch from Periwinkle, who hugged her tighter. “Are you feeling anything else? Anything different from what you usually feel?”

Periwinkle gasped and flinched again as she felt Gliss' fingers rubbing again, a little more forcefully, which brought her body to a shudder from the growing, intense pleasure flowing through her, but soon, she did feel something different from usual...

“Y-Yeah... Nngh, I do...” answered Periwinkle. “T-There's, a tingling, a r-really strong tingling.”

“Great...” replied Gliss as she repeated the push, using a little more pressure each time, driving Periwinkle's pleasure higher. “That tingle means your body is preparing to squirt when you come. Now, I want you to focus on the tingling, appreciate it, want it.”

Gliss spoke softly, almost whispering and Periwinkle almost thought she was dreaming, like Gliss was a voice in the back of her mind guiding her through this unknown path as her pleasure jumped in intensity again as she felt the rubbing return. Periwinkle followed the instruction, it wasn't particularly hard, focusing on the intense pleasure and tingling inside her, even shifting her hips some in an attempt to aid Gliss' fingers.

“Listen to your body...” commented Gliss. “Relax and allow it to do what it wants, don't fight it...”

Periwinkle gasped again as the rubbing now quickened, driving her pleasure higher and the tingling more intense and soon, Periwinkle felt the sudden, familiar and intense sensation of needing to pee, causing her to reactivity clinch.

“Relax.” commented Gliss again.

Remembering this was to be expected, Periwinkle relaxed as best she could, fought the urge to resist as her moans grew in volume and soon, her heart race as she felt the familiar tingle of fluid traveling through her urethra and cried out as she felt the fluid eject from her in a tiny spurt.

“Good...” praised Gliss as she felt the spurt against her hand. “Don't fight it.”

Another gasp left Periwinkle as she felt another small spurt leave, then another, louder gasp as Periwinkle felt her pussy spasm and arch her body against Gliss as she felt a forceful stream of bliss leave her, hearing the watery hiss and feeling the back-splash of it meeting Gliss' hand, teasing her more.

“There ya go...” commented Gliss as she continued her fingers motion.

Periwinkle became lost in the bliss of her wet release, it was even better than when she was with Tinkerbell. She could feel the spasm of her pussy, but the pleasure of her squirting seemed to overtake it as she felt the liquid expression of her bliss ejected out of her and into Gliss' hand. The stream soon ends as abruptly as it began, allowing Periwinkle's body to tremble from the pleasure pulsing from her pussy and Gliss' fingers, before Periwinkle gasped out again as another equally forceful stream of bliss left her, weakening into a still pleasurable trickling as her body shuttered and jerked from her still running orgasm and Gliss was merciful enough to stop her fingers before Periwinkle's hands limply dropped to the bed.

As she smiled at the look of pleasured contentment on Periwinkle's face, Gliss pulled her wet fingers free and urged a flinch from Periwinkle as she gently caressed her quivering lips.

“And there ya have it.” commented Gliss. “That's how you squirt.”

“Heh...” chuckled Periwinkle weakly. “You're much, better at it than Tink.” she added, which urged a giggle from Gliss.

“Well, I think I remember you saying Tink was practicing.” commented Gliss.

“Yeah...” replied Periwinkle with another giggle.

“Well then...” started Gliss as she pulled her right hand from Periwinkle and her left hand from under her as she lifted herself above Periwinkle on her hands and knees. “What did you think of squirting?”

“Heh, well...” replied Periwinkle as she averted her gaze with a smile. “It was amazing. It felt so much like peeing, but at the same time, completely different. When I relaxed and accepted what was happening, it was like, I could sense the difference. Peeing and squirting feel so similar, but there's a subtle difference before it happens that I can't explain.”

“You just know.” commented Gliss with a smile.

“Yeah, exactly!” replied Periwinkle with a smile as she looked up to Gliss, before Periwinkle felt a twinge between her legs and a small chuckle felt her. “Like now, it's not strong, but I have pee.”

“Really!?” asked Gliss with a big smile.

Periwinkle however, was puzzled by Gliss' sudden excitement.

“Yeah, why?”

“O-Oh, uh...” replied Gliss with a clearly embarrassed smile. “Nothing, never mind.”

“Come on, tell me.” urged Periwinkle with a smile as she saw the embarrassment on Gliss' face.

“It's not important.” answered Gliss, before she moved her right hand towards Periwinkle's left breast and teasing her nipple, which urged a little flinch from Periwinkle. “You up for another wet orgasm.”

Given Gliss' excitement, Periwinkle knew she was clearly trying to change the subject of conversation, but decided to let her.

“I dunno...” answered Periwinkle, “Can I?”

“Sure, everyone has two or three in them before they're empty. Heh, want me to empty you?”

“Hehe, well, maybe one more.”

Gliss grinned as she lowered her right hand, returning it between Periwinkle's thighs and gently entered her again with a soft moan from her.

“Hey, would you be against some kissing?” asked Gliss.

“On the lips?” asked Periwinkle.

“Yeah.”

“Hmm...”

“If you don't want to, that's fine.”

“Heh, yanno, it's funny, we're having sex and you've made me come twice, but I'm hesitating with a kiss.”

“Like I said, you don't have to if you don't want to.” repeated Gliss.

“I do, I mean, you can kiss me.” answered Periwinkle.

“You sure?”

“Yes, I'm sure and it's not my horniness talking.” repeated Periwinkle with a smile, bringing one to Gliss again.

“Heh, I'm pretty sure that's not a real word.” teased Gliss.

“Are you gonna kiss me or not?” asked Periwinkle with a smirk.

Gliss returned the smirk before she leaned in without another word and placed her lips to Periwinkle's, who lifted her right hand up to Gliss' cheek as she returned the affection, before a small gasp and flinch left her as Gliss' fingers inside her returned to her G-spot.

A little familiar with the sensations now, Periwinkle was able to maintain her focus on Gliss' lips as she squirmed from the skilled motions of the fingers.

Both fairies closed their eyes to further enjoy the kiss, however, it was Gliss who was surprised as Periwinkle took the initiative, pushing her tongue into her mouth to lick at her own. Gliss though happily mirrored her and soon Gliss' moans where added to Periwinkle's as the two swirled their tongues around each other.

As their tongue kissing became more heated and shifted into an eager tongue wrestling, Periwinkle was clearly at a disadvantage as one particular stroke of her G-spot parted their lips with a gasp from Periwinkle, though it also allowed them both a breath of air.

Periwinkle quickly found her lips and mouth claimed again by Gliss, licking greedily at her tongue, however, Periwinkle decided as Gliss' tongue returned in her mouth, the wrestling match wasn't over. Trusting in Gliss wonderful fingers, Periwinkle put all her focus on the kiss, moaning into it as she allowed Gliss to urge the squirms from her body, each tingle-inducing stroke of her fingers fueling the eager kissing match.

However, Periwinkle knew she was fighting a loosing battle as Gliss' fingers rubbed quicker and more forcefully, driving her closer and closer to the wonderful pleasure of a wet orgasm, but Periwinkle didn't care, it was a loss she was going to love as her left hand gripped the bed and her right moved to the back of Gliss' head, grabbing a fist-full of her snow-white hair as she squirmed her hips into Gliss' hand.

Periwinkle moaned blissfully into Gliss' mouth as her moment came, feeling the fluid rush through her before ejecting out into Gliss' hand, a short initial spurt, before the pleasure began in earnest as the second, much more forceful and lengthier ejaculation streams out of her.

Gliss pulled her lips from Periwinkle, smiling as her ears were treated to the pleasured cries of her friend as she felt her squirting into her hand, before a third, shorter stream left Periwinkle, who she shuttered in bliss before Gliss pulled her fingers free and caressed Peri's quivering lips, feeling her lingering cum trickling out of her.

“Heh, seemed like a bit less this time.” commented Gliss. “You might have enough for one more, whaddya think?”

“H-Hehe, I'm still c-coming...” replied Periwinkle with a shuddering giggle as Gliss' caress only prolonged her pleasure. “Give me a break.”

“Heh, ok.” replied Gliss as she stopped the caress, though kept her hand where it was, feeling rhythmic clinches of Periwinkle's pussy. “You're a surprisingly good kisser.”

“T-Thanks.”

Soon after, Gliss sits up and pulled her hand from Periwinkle, licking her hand clean as Periwinkle relaxed in the afterglow.

After about a minute and Periwinkle lowering her right hand down to caress herself this time, prolonging the now lingering pleasure, Periwinkle commented...

“Yanno, I realized something odd about me squirting.”

“Really?” asked Gliss.

“Yeah, it's strange, but it almost feels like there's two different orgasms happening, the one in my pussy is a bit weaker than usual and the feeling of squirting kinda, overtakes the feeling in my pussy.”

“Really?” Asked Gliss with a curious raised brow. “So, you're saying that coming without squirting, your pussy has a stronger orgasm?”

“That's what it seems to feel like.”

“Huh, that is weird. I've never heard of that, too bad I couldn't test that out, I squirt without having to rub my G-spot. Just one more thing for me to be envious about.” replied Gliss with a chuckle, which urged a giggle from Periwinkle, before she sits up, though gasping when she sees the massive wet spot on the bed.

“Whoa, sorry about the sheet.”

“Don't worry about it, I have plenty of spares, although...” replied Gliss, before smirking and lowering her left hand down to the wet spot. “You squirt a lot more than I do.” she added, which prompted an embarrassed chuckle from Periwinkle.

“Heh, well, thanks for this.”

“You're welcome!” replied Gliss with a smile. “Told you, you'd have fun. There doesn't need to be some deep meaning to just making each other feel good. If you wanna do this again, just ask!”

“Heh, thanks. You're right, as long as it's between friends, then I guess cheap, meaningless sex is fine.”

“You bet it is!”

“Although...” started Periwinkle as she embarrassingly averts her gaze. “I feel kinda bad that I haven't done anything to make you feel good.”

“Don't worry about it, I wouldn't ask you to return the favor for our first time, I liked making you come and squirt, you taste good too.”

Periwinkle giggled and blush profusely from the unexpected complement, before she added...

“Well I want to, what sort of stuff do you like? Maybe I could do it to you.”

“Well, if you really want to...”

“I do!” replied Periwinkle with an excited smile.

“Ok, well, I like kissing, though I'm sure you picked up on that one. I like giving and receiving oral, peeing and, some, other stuff...” replied Gliss, though she blushed with a smile as she averts her gaze on the last thing she mentioned.

Although Gliss trailed off with 'other stuff', what caught Periwinkle's attention was...

“Peeing?” questioned Periwinkle.

“Yeah, just about anything involving pee I'm into.” answered Gliss with a big smile. “My absolute favorite is holding in my pee for a really long time, getting more and more desperate to go, before I lose control and drench my pants!” she added excitedly.

“O-Oh...” replied Periwinkle, she certainly wasn't expecting that answer. “So, you LIKE having accidents?”

“Absolutely! Well, when I'm alone or I'm with someone with similar interests, hehe.”

“Wow, well, are you holding in your pee now?”

“Yep.”

Periwinkle soon gasped as she recalled Gliss' odd excitement when she mentioned that she needed to pee.

“Wait a minute, is this why you were so excited when I said I had to pee?”

“U-Uh...” replied Gliss, clearly embarrassed, repeatedly looking away. “Y-Yeah... I actually, uh, have a request.”

“A request?” questioned Periwinkle.

“Y-yeah, would you mind wetting yourself in front of me?”

“W-What!?” gasped Periwinkle. “E-Even if I did, my pants are already wet and I don't even have that much pee in me.”

“That's ok though! You can borrow one of my pants and it's a good thing you don't have a lot of pee, if you're doing it for the first time, you don't have to worry about creating a big mess.” urged Gliss excitedly.

“Hmm, I dunno...” replied Periwinkle, looking down in thought, Gliss offering her own pants was a nice gesture and true, with only a little pee to release, it wouldn't create much of a mess, but she'd be wetting her friends clothing in her pee, that was almost more embarrassing than wetting her own pants.

“Come on...” urged Gliss. “You should try something at least once. You never know if you might like something you thought was nasty or 'wrong' when you first hear about it.”

“Well... you do make a good point and I do want to return the favor for you helping me.” replied Periwinkle, seeing Gliss looking at her excitedly, bringing a smile to her face. “Ok, I'll do it.”

“Yay!” cheered Gliss as she quickly removed herself from the bed, hurried to her dresser and pulled out a pair of pants and offered them to Periwinkle.

“I just have to pee in them, right?” asked Periwinkle, taking the clothing and standing.

“Yeah, that's all you have to do and you can take them off right after.” answered Gliss gleefully.

“Well, ok.” replied Periwinkle, as she gave Gliss a little smile before slipping on the pants, which fit comfortably. “Huh, they actually fit.” commented Periwinkle.

“That's good.” replied Gliss, before she lowered herself to her knees in front of Periwinkle.

Periwinkle was a little more embarrassed that Gliss sat in front of her, gazing at her crotch and briefly crossed her legs and lowered her right hand to cover her crotch.

“Do you have to stare?” asked Periwinkle.

“Of course, I wanna see!” answered Gliss excitedly, reaching her hands out to Periwinkle's slim hips and caressing her.

Periwinkle shuttered briefly as Gliss' caress seemed to send the signal to her bladder to release and Periwinkle had to clinch.

“O-Ok, ok...” replied Periwinkle, before she pulled Gliss' hands from her, uncrossed her legs and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her racing heart, she was about to willingly wet herself, something she hadn't even done on accident, but she didn't have much pee in her and it was the least she could do to repay Gliss for her help. “H-Here I go...” she added, before closing her eyes and releasing her hold on her bladder.

Periwinkle shuttered as she felt the familiar tingle of her urethra as her urine rushed through, before bursting free and she immediately felt the crotch of her pants wet and warm against her.

Gliss smiled wide as she saw the rapidly growing dark spot form around Periwinkle's crotch, before a short-lived stream passed through the saturated area and to the floor with a seemingly loud 'pat-pat-pat' from the quietness. However, true to what Periwinkle assumed, she didn't have much urine stored and the event lasts for little over seven or so seconds.

Shuddering has she pushed out the last, lingering amount of pee, Periwinkle's heart raced as the act was completed, the wet warmth against her crotch was the proof, as well as the odor.

“That was great!: declared Gliss. “Thanks for doing that. You can take the pants off now.”

“You're welcome.” answered Periwinkle with an embarrassed smile as she pulled the soiled pants down and free of her legs.

“So what did you think of wetting yourself?” asked Gliss as she returned to her feet.

“Well, it wasn't horrible...” replied Periwinkle as her blush brightened. “I will admit, it felt kinda nice, in a strange, taboo way, but I don't think I'd do it again.”

“Aww, well that's too bad, but at least you gave it a shot. Now you can say with confidence that wetting yourself isn't something your into.”

“Heh, true.”

“Oh!” gasped Gliss delightfully. “While we're on the subject of pee and I have a full bladder, how about you make me pee!? You might like that!”

“Huh? Make you pee? Why would I do that when you could just pee yourself?”

“It's fun!” declared Gliss. “Trying to hold it in while someone else is teasing or tickling me trying to get me to lose control is one of my favorite things. I fight and resist and fight and resist until I just can't take it anymore and it just all comes out!” added Gliss as she clutched her crotch and happily mimicked a pee dance. “The relief I feel alone is like an orgasm in its own way sometimes!”

“Wow...” replied Periwinkle. “So, it's like sex, but the goal is to make you pee instead of come?”

“Yeah, exactly! Though it doesn't mean you can't make me come either, after all, the whole goal is to wear my resistance down until I can't hold it in anymore and orgasms are a good way to do that. So, what do you think, wanna try making me pee?”

“Hmm, well, it does sound interesting...” replied Periwinkle, before she saw Gliss smile with delight and Periwinkle gave a little one of her own. “And I would like a turn in making you come... how long have you been holding it?”

“All day, when I came for you earlier, the urge got stronger, but I'm fine now, but I'm sure you can fix that, right?” replied Gliss, before stepping close to Periwinkle, took her right hand and placed it to her abdomen.

Periwinkle gave a little nervous smile, before lightly pressing her hand in, which immediately earned her a quick inhale from Gliss as she visibly tensed briefly, continuing to smile at her. It wasn't quite the same as if she were teasing Gliss between her legs, but there was a little 'something' about Gliss' reaction that she liked and pressed her hand in with a little more force, which forced a small groan from Gliss as she briefly closed her thighs with a giggle.

“Ok then.” answered Periwinkle with a smile as she pulled her hand away.

“Great!” declared Gliss before picking up her previously discarded pants and putting them on. “Let's do it on the bed, I already need to change it.” she added, while she returned to the bed and sat at the side, facing Periwinkle with an excited, blushing smile as she shifted her thighs together.

“Ok...” replied Periwinkle as she returned to the bed and positioned herself behind Gliss, before placing her hands to Gliss' shoulders, simply to have a place to start from, this was going to be only the second time she was going to touch someone in such an intimate way and the goal wasn't even to give them an orgasm, however, Periwinkle had a realization as she thought to herself...

'Wait, what if I ignore trying to make her pee, if I just focus on teasing her and making her feel good, she'd eventually lose control, right'

With a plan now, though still a little nervous, Periwinkle set her hands in motion and decided to do what she'd like, slowly sliding her hands down Gliss' arms, to her elbows before returning to her shoulders. After a couple strokes, Periwinkle is rewarded with a giggling praise by Gliss.

“Starting with a massage huh?”

Periwinkle didn't comment, though did smile as she moved her hands down Gliss' back, going teasingly slow, stopping with her thumbs at the small of Gliss' back, though pressing in lightly, brought an unexpected gasp and flinch from her and her wings flutter. Initially curious, Periwinkle sees Gliss lift her left hand up to her face, guessing to be covering her mouth and Periwinkle grinned as she assumed she may have found Gliss' equivalent to her ears. Periwinkle decided against focusing on the area though, for the moment, and returned her hands upward, caressing Gliss' wings on the way back down, before moving her fingers between the base of Gliss' wings, gently massaging the area, which earned a moan from Gliss before Periwinkle leaned in and licked the area between the appendages.

“Hehe, I certainly wasn't expecting this.” commented Gliss.

“W-Well, I just thought I'd try doing what I thought I'd like having done to me.” answered Periwinkle.

“Good idea, show me what you like.”

Following an embarrassed giggle, Periwinkle soon moved her hands from Gliss' wings and to her front, palming her small breasts and urged a soft moan from Gliss as she began to caress and massage the mounds while she alternated between the base of Gliss' wings, licking them and treating her ears to the sounds of Gliss' moan.

A minute into the massage, Periwinkle pulled her tongue and head away, enough to notice Gliss shifted her thighs together.

“What's the urge like now?”

“Just fine.” answered Gliss. “Are you even trying to make me pee?” she teased.

“Heh, actually I'm not.” replied Periwinkle as she gripped Gliss' nipples between her thumb and index fingers and pinched the erect numbs, which earned a gasp and moan from Gliss as she squirmed her chest against Periwinkle's hands. “I've decided to just focus on making you feel good, if you happen to not hold it in anymore, then that's a plus.”

Gliss' only response is a small giggle, before another, though delighted gasp left her as Periwinkle lowered her right hand down between her thighs, caressing her through her pants. Periwinkle's heart was racing in excitement as she rested her hand between Gliss' warm thighs, briefly closing her eyes and imagining their spots reversed. Periwinkle could feel the impression of Gliss' lips under her pants and positioned her middle finger in the center while her index and ring fingers were positioned on either side, framing the lips as she slowly rubbed in a vertical motion, which earned her a satisfying moan from Gliss and a small shutter from her.

However, Gliss wasn't the only one aroused as Periwinkle could feel the building desire between her legs again and felt the small trails of warmth travel down her thighs and dripping from her.

“Mmmm, you sure this is only your second time at this?” moaned Gliss as she relaxed back against Periwinkle as she moved her right hand to Periwinkle's, moving with her hands motion.

Periwinkle however, didn't respond and happily focused on the task at hand, before she lowered her left down to Gliss' abdomen, deciding to pay some attention to her bladder as she caressed the area.

A minute in, Periwinkle's efforts were rewarded with a small groan from Gliss as she felt her thighs close around her hand, hindering her motions some, though Periwinkle simply switched focus to her left and gently pressed her middle and ring fingers into Gliss' abdomen, which quickly treated her ears to a quick inhale by her and her thighs pressed together with more pressure.

As she felt Gliss react to the small motion, Periwinkle felt a jolt of desire rush through her and gather between her legs. Relaxing her left hand, Periwinkle waited for a few moments for Gliss to relax and part her thighs enough to move her right hand without issue.

“How bad is it?” asked Periwinkle.

“Heh, you caught me a little off-guard after saying you weren’t trying to make me pee.” answered Gliss with a small chuckle. “But it's fine now.” she added as she pulled her right hand from Periwinkle's and returning it to her side.

Periwinkle gave a little chuckle in return, before slowly exhaling against Gliss' back, both teasing her and calming herself a bit as she lifted her right hand and slid under Gliss' pants to cup the wet, aroused, puffy mounds between her thighs, which earned a small flinch from her and Gliss briefly squirmed against Periwinkle's hand.

A few moans and groans were soon urged from Gliss as Periwinkle began to move her right hand in a circular motion, massaging and occasionally parting Gliss' labia as Periwinkle's left hand caressed her abdomen in a similar motion. Periwinkle continued her task for a few moments before a half groan and moan came from Gliss as she closed her thighs again, though not enough to hinder Periwinkle's right hand, whom wasn't quite sure which sensation she was reacting to, but didn't particularly care.

Sinking her right middle and ring fingers into Gliss' wet warmth, as well as pressing the same two fingers of her left hand into her abdomen, repeated the dual, groan and moan from her and Periwinkle grinned as she felt Gliss' pussy clinch around her invading fingers and her thighs close tighter, but with her fingers now inside her, no amount of Gliss closing her thighs was going to stop her fingers.

“Heh, I like feeling you tense up and clinching around my fingers.” commented Periwinkle.

“H-Heh, I think it's safe to assume your gonna make me come first, right?” asked Gliss.

“Yep.”

“Well let me pull my pants down, it'll be a waste if I come in them.”

Gliss lifted her hand to the waist of her pants, though gasped out as Periwinkle pressed her fingers into her abdomen firmly.

“No.” replied Periwinkle with a smile as she began to wriggle her right hands fingers inside Gliss, which urged another moan from her. “Leave them on.”

“B-But I'll drench them when I come.”

“I want you to though.” replied Periwinkle as she began to slowly thrust her fingers into her while she returned to simply caressing Gliss' abdomen. “I wanna see just how wet they'll be by the end of this, come on.”

“Mmm, well, ok.” replied Gliss, as she returned her hands to her sides. “Heh, you were so nervous at the start of all this and now you want me to drench my pans in my cum and pee. Were you always this naughty?”

Periwinkle could only giggle with embarrassment, compared to earlier, she had changed quite a bit and didn't know exactly why, but had a guess...

“W-Well, maybe I'm just getting more comfortable thanks to how you've treated me.”

“Heh, or maybe you were always naughty and just needed someone to bring it out of you.”

“Maybe, but now I need to bring something out of you.”

Gliss' giggle that followed was interrupted with a moan as Periwinkle's still thrusting fingers quickened their pace, whom decided to give Gliss' bladder a brief break and lifted her left hand back to her left breast, gently and teasingly caressed the small mound and urged out more of Gliss' moans as she relaxed against Periwinkle and squirmed in her intimate embrace.

Absorbed in hearing and feeling Gliss' reactions to her touch, Periwinkle suddenly flinched as a flutter of Gliss' wings gathered up enough wind to swept over her crotch, which caused a jolt of arousal to shoot through her and she was made aware of just how turned on she was.

'After this, I should ask her to make me come again.' thought Periwinkle.

“...ster.” commented Gliss as she squirmed a little more in Periwinkle's hold.

“H-Huh?” replied Periwinkle, feeling a bit embarrassed that her moment of thought had prevented her from catching what Gliss said.

“Move your fingers faster.” repeated Gliss as she began a slight thrusting motion into Periwinkle's hand.

“O-Oh, ok.” replied Periwinkle with a smile as she did as Gliss requested, increasing her pace enough to treat Periwinkle's ears to the wonderful, wet sounds of her fingers repeatedly moving through the sensitive flesh and urged a lengthy moan from Gliss.

“Mmm, yeah, just like that.”

Eager to make Gliss come and feel her squirt against her hand, Periwinkle's left hand nearly stopped as she focused her attention between Gliss' thighs, feeling her fingers and hand slippery with her arousal, allowing her fingers to easily, and pleasurably for Gliss, slip in and out of her.

As the moments pass, Gliss' responses became a little more energetic, shifting and crossing her legs repeatedly as groans began to mix into her moans. The closer her moment came, the faster Periwinkle eagerly thrusted her fingers.

Soon after, Periwinkle is rewarded for her effort as Gliss groaned, her thighs firmly pressed together and Periwinkle gave a few final thrusts of Gliss' clinching pussy to crumble her vain struggle, before she gasped out and Periwinkle grinned with delight as she felt a short spurt of wetness hit her hand, before Gliss moaned out and jerked forward a little as Periwinkle felt and heard the second, much more forceful and lengthier stream of bliss leave her friend and drench her hand.

Periwinkle though soon smirked with a delightful idea and suddenly resumed her rapid thrusting, which urged another gasp from Gliss as her squirting sputtered briefly before resuming as normal with another wail of pleasure from Gliss, before Periwinkle felt it end and Gliss' body jerked in response to a couple ending spurts before shuttering and moaning as she enjoyed the rest of her release.

Periwinkle slowed, but didn't stop her fingers, wanting to slow Gliss' decent back to reality, though Periwinkle could feel that Gliss' pants were completely soaked. However, another, though devious idea came to Periwinkle and she swiftly lowered her left hand back to Gliss' abdomen and firmly pressed her fingers in, interrupting Gliss' pleasure with a gasp from her and felt her thighs tighten almost painfully around her hand as Gliss' hands quickly grabbed her left hand, attempting to pull it away, though Periwinkle resisted and pressed in harder, which forced another gasp from her.

“Heh, you let your guard down again.” teased Periwinkle.

“Hehe, Y-You're just b-being mean now.” giggled Gliss.

Periwinkle giggled as well before briefly quickening her thrusting finger, urging a groan Gliss before Periwinkle felt a warmth tickle her right hand, however, she didn't quite think her plan through and gasped...

“M-My hand!”

A gasp left Gliss and another left Periwinkle as she felt a warmth flood over her hand and tried to pulled her hand free, but with her fingers inside Gliss and her thighs so firmly pressed together, her hand was effectively trapped.

“Stop! You're peeing on my hand!” declared Periwinkle.

However, Gliss giggled and Periwinkle gasped yet again as Gliss released her left hand, only to grab her right, keeping her hand where it was.

“H-Hey, let go!” declared Gliss as she continued to feel the warmth of Gliss' urine cover her hand. “Ewww! This isn't funny!” added Periwinkle as she shuttered in disgust.

A few long, unwanted seconds into it for Periwinkle, she's soon released as Gliss spread her thighs a bit, allowing her to snatch her hand free, quickly shaking her dripping hand.

“Eww! Eww! Eww! I can't believe you did that!” declared Periwinkle, before wiping her hand over Gliss' right pant leg.

“Hehehehe, it's just pee.” giggled Gliss, before moaning.

“That doesn't mean I want it all over my hand!” declared Periwinkle, before the odor reached her nose and felt her knees wet, looking down, she could see a growing wet spot on the bed spreading from under Gliss, before Periwinkle removed herself from the bed and stood in front of Gliss, whose eyes were closed with a blushing smile on her face.

“Ohhhh... but thanks.”

“You're welcome.” replied Periwinkle, before lifting her right hand and sniffed it before frowning.

Following a shutter from Gliss, she opens her eyes to look at Periwinkle.

“So, what did you think? Did you like making me wet myself?”

“Well, aside from you peeing on my hand, yeah, I liked it more than wetting myself.”

“Awesome! Maybe we can do it again!”

“Sure, as long as you don't pee on me.”

“Heh, what if I want you to pee on me?” Asked Gliss with a smirk.

“W-What!?”

\- About a month later -

Over the next few weeks, Periwinkle and Gliss continued to enjoyed each others intimate company and Periwinkle, took to thinking of sex as just another way to have fun, at least with Gliss, and neither thought of themselves as girlfriends. Periwinkle also discovered Gliss' 'weak point' wasn't her lower back, but her feet. Although neither expressed keeping their more intimate relationship secret, the two enjoyed hiding it from their friends.

\- Gliss' home -

As the sun began its decent over the horizon, and fairies finished their tasks before darkness fell, two particular fairies didn't mind the fading light, if they cared to notice anyway. Gliss and Periwinkle were still quite active, both nude in bed as Periwinkle laid under Gliss, their lips locked in an eager kiss, muffled moans left them both as their tongues wrestled for residence in the others mouth.

The match had reached a stalemate however, neither was gaining any ground, even after the occasional parting of their lips for breath. However, both knew how to solve that particular problem...

Roaming hands choose similar targets, Periwinkle reached her right hand under Gliss, towards her clit and began to rapidly strum it, which forced a gasp from her and Periwinkle gained the upper hand in their tongue match. However, the advantage is short-lived as Gliss used her right hand to sink two fingers into Periwinkle's well aroused pussy with a squelch and went straight for her G-spot, which caused Periwinkle to stop her action altogether from the jolts of pleasure.

Gliss' giggle followed before her tongue took residence in Periwinkle's mouth, licking and flicking Periwinkle's tongue with her own.

Periwinkle though, refused to submit completely and pushed though the pleasure of Gliss' fingers to resume the motion of hers, as well as her tongue. Moments into it however, Periwinkle know the tongue battle was lost and focused her attention, as best she could, on rapidly stroking Gliss' clit as both fairies squirmed and moaned from the others task.

It wasn't long before Gliss broke off the kiss with a lengthy moan as her cum sputtered out of her, however Periwinkle joined her bliss seconds later before Gliss snatched her fingers free, allowing Periwinkle's cum to stream from her unhindered.

As their wet release came to an end, Gliss laid atop Periwinkle as the two shuddered against each other in the slowly fading pleasure of their bliss.

Just moments after her senses returned to her, Periwinkle smiles as she lifted her hands to Gliss' butt, caressing her briefly.

“Gliss...”

“Mmm?” she moaned in response.

“I have a surprised for you.” answered Periwinkle.

“Really?” asked Gliss, lifting her head to met Periwinkle's gaze.

“Yeah, do you remember that teasing comment you made about a week ago?”

“Hmm, you're gonna have to be a bit more specific...” replied Gliss as she lifted herself up, only to tease them both as she rubbed her breasts over Periwinkle's, their nipples in particular, circling the erect protrusions around each other, which urged moans from them both. “I tease you plenty, I can't keep track of them all.” added Gliss.

“Well...” started Periwinkle with a smile and briefly averted her eyes in embarrassment. “Are you thirsty?”

Gliss stopped her nipple tease, with a raised brow and a smirk.

“Maybe, why?”

“Well, I thought about what you said, and I've been drinking plenty of water over the pass few days, so...”

After a moment, Gliss grins.

“Heh, r-really? I was only teasing.”

“But you wouldn't say it if you wern't at least a bit serious about it.”

“Well, heh, you got me there, but are you sure you wanna do it?”

“Yeah, after all, you'd be the one receiving, not me and if it's something you like, I don't mind giving. I'm not going to be on the other end though, that's for sure.”

“Good enough for me!” declared Gliss happily, before she gave Periwinkle a quick kiss. “After all, I don't ask this from just any fairy, Spike is the only other.”

“Heh, well thanks.” replied Periwinkle, before she saw Gliss lower herself between her thighs and brought a flinch and small gasp from her as she felt her tongue lick her once. “Ready?” asked Periwinkle.

“...and waiting!” replied Gliss, before she spread Periwinkle open and placed her mouth directly over Periwinkle's urethra and brought another flinch from her, as well as a giggling as Gliss circled the opening with her tongue.

“Hehe, Y-You don't have to tickle it out of me.” commented Periwinkle.

However that seemed to be just what Gliss' intended to do as she continued the tickling tease. Coupled with the lingering pleasure of her recent orgasm, Periwinkle knew she wouldn't last long and didn't bother trying. She gave Gliss what she wanted as she relaxed with a sigh, allowing her urine freedom into Gliss' mouth, who moaned with a fluttering of her wings.

While Periwinkle blushed deeply from the act, she also smiled at Gliss' evident delight and lowered her hands down to her friends head, running her fingers through her hair as she emptied her bladder.

After nearly a full minute, Periwinkle shuddered as she released the last spurts into Gliss' mouth, before she heard a moan from her, though Periwinkle's smile quickly faded as Gliss lifted her head and returned above her. The fairies cheeks were a little puffy as she smirked down at her.

“Don't you dare!” declared Periwinkle.

However, Gliss didn't and Periwinkle was a little puzzled as Gliss reached towards her right hand and lifted it to her neck, before Periwinkle sees and felt Gliss gulp down the contents in her mouth, before another moan left her and licked her lips. It would've been a lie to say that Periwinkle didn't find the act of Gliss displaying her swallowing her pee at least a bit arousing.

“Hehe, what did you think I was going to do?” asked Gliss with a smile.

“Kiss me and make me drink my own pee.” answered Periwinkle.

“I wouldn't do that, at least, not without your permission.”

“Heh, so, what did it taste like?”

“Well, since you drank plenty of water, there wasn't much of a taste, but I still liked it, just the naughtiness of it alone turns me on.” answered Gliss with a grin, before she guides Periwinkle's hand down, between her breasts, over her belly and to her abdomen. “And now, your pee will be added to mine.”

“Heh, how did you even get into this sort of thing?” asked Periwinkle, before she lowered her hand a little more, teasing Gliss' lower lips, which urged a giggle and moan from her.

“It's a bit complicated actually, ya see, when Spike and I-”

However, before Gliss could finish, both gasp as a couple knocks came from the door before it opened and in walked Spike.

“Hey Gliss, I was wondering if yo-” she started, before immediately stopping at the sight she walked in on, which brought another gasp from Periwinkle as she covered her chest.

“G-Gliss! You didn't lock the door!?” questioned Periwinkle.

“Heh, oops?” replied Gliss.

Spike however, smirked with a short giggle and a hand to her hip.

“Well, I was wondering why you two seemed to be spending so much time together all of a sudden.”

While Gliss giggled as well, Periwinkle averted her eyes with an embarrassed chuckle.

“I have to say though...” started Spike as she walked towards the two. “I'm disappointed in you Gliss, keeping Peri all to yourself. You don't mind If I join in, do you Peri?”

“W-What? You mean two on one?”

“Ohh, arn't you greedy.” teased Spike. “I originally came here for Gliss, but I certainly won't pass up that offer.”

“W-What, w-wait!”

\- A little later that evening -

“Hehe, maybe I should've held back a little.” commented Spike with a giggle as she, now nude, joined Gliss in sandwiching a sleeping Periwinkle between them as Spike pulled her wet, dripping fingers from Periwinkle's pussy and brushed some of her hair from the sleeping fairies face.

“Just a bit.” agreed Gliss, as she teased and tickled Periwinkle's belly. “At least so she wouldn't pass out.”

“Hehehe, but I loved hearing her moans and she cums so much. I really wish you would've told me about you two earlier.”

“You would've just scared her off with the stuff you're into.” replied Gliss with a smirk. “She was so nervous and vulnerable when she came to me.”

“You know me better than that. I'd ease her into the other stuff. I can only imagine the sort of things you've introduced her to.”

“Heh, you're right about that, I've been testing the ice.”

“Ohh, do tell.” commented Spike eagerly as she lowered her wet hand down to Periwinkle's inner left thigh and caress' her, which urged a small moan from Periwinkle.

“Well, I've noticed that Peri really likes making me wet myself and she even suggested tying my hands behind me once.”

“Really? So she's into being in control?”

“Well it's still early, but it seems to be that way. Before you came, she let me drink her pee.”

“Hehe, well, well...” commented Spike as she looked to Periwinkle's sleeping face. “Maybe I should take Peri under my wing, she could be your mistress when I'm not there.”

“Heh, it's a bit hard to imagine Peri being as rough as you.”

“I'm sure she has it in her, I wonder just how much I can corrupt her.”

“Corrupt her? Hehe, you sound like a bad guy.” replied Gliss with a smile.

“Arn't I though?” asked Spike with a smile as well. “The bad guys have the most fun and what self-respecting bad guy wouldn't love filling such a sweet, innocent mind with lewd and obscene acts of depravity. It'll be even better if I go slow, a teasing suggestion here or there... plant the seed in her mind, see if it grows, she might even come to me on her own... Heh, she'll want me corrupt her.”

“Heh, you're so evil- Wait, did you do that to me?”

“I didn't need to for you, you're naturally submissive.”

Gliss' eyes narrowed towards Spike with a smirk.

“I'm not sure I like hearing that.”

“Heh, but Peri's gonna be fun to mold into the mistress you deserve.” replied Spike, before she lifted her hand back up and caressed Periwinkle's cheek, who moans a little before her eyes open and smiled at Spike.

“Hey, sorry about that, how long was I out?”

“Just a few minutes.” replied Spike. “I should be the one to apologize, I just loved hearing your moans and couldn't stop.”

“Heh, well you can make it up to me by letting me make you come.” commented Periwinkle with a smile.

“Well I certainly won't turn down that offer.”

 

To be continued...


	2. Lessons in the Pleasure of Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some time with Periwinkle settling into the new, more intimate fun with her friends, Spike begins her attempt to slowly corrupt her friend in the pleasure of rough sex over a period of months.

\- A Month Later -  
\- Gliss' Home -

“I dunno...” commented Periwinkle warily as she sat nude, on her legs on Gliss' bed, between said fairies legs, who was also nude, with her arms bound behind her back.

Gliss also gave a little smile as she shuttered, evidence of her most recent climax staining the bed under her as her blushing, lower lips clinch from the fading jolts of pleasure.

“But she deserves it.” replied Spike with a smile, as she sat similar to Periwinkle, also nude, revealing her nipples were a light brown, in contrast to her skin, Gliss' head also rested in her lap, lightly caressing her cheeks with her hands, before she looked down to her friend. “She said she wouldn't come until you wanted her to and so, did you want her cum in your belly so soon?”

“No...” replied Periwinkle with a little smile, briefly licking her lips of the lingering taste, “... but what you want me to do seems a little mean, and wrong.”

“But that's the fun of it!” declared Spike happily. “After all, your only using your hands, you won't hurt Gliss that much.”

“...”

“Come on Peri.” urged Gliss as well as she smiled at her. “I did break my promise after all, I do deserve to be punished.”

“See?” added Spike. “Gliss wants you to hit her. Heck, I wouldn't put it pass her to come on purpose so she gets punished. Plus you already know she likes a bit of pain.”

“Come on...” urged Gliss again. “I want you to punish me.”

Periwinkle though remained silent, looking down in thought, prompting Gliss to look up at Spike with a little concern, both thinking that maybe Spike was wrong in assuming that Periwinkle had it in her to hurt Gliss, however...

“Ok.” replied Periwinkle, as she lifted her gaze back to Gliss and Spike, then Gliss, smiled and added, “If you really want me to, after all, I should try it at least once, right?”

The ending comment brings a smile to Gliss' face and replied back, “Right!”

“Ok...” commented Periwinkle with a more focused look on her face and places her hands to Gliss' legs. “Where to start...”

Periwinkle quickly thought a hit to Gliss' legs were a good start and lifts her right hand, hesitating a bit though before lowering her hand to Gliss' outer thigh.

Gliss flinched, from the hit, but soon giggled as the expect sting of pain was little more than a light slap.

“You're gonna have to do better than that.” commented Gliss.

“Sorry, I've never actually tried to hurt you before.” replied Periwinkle with a nervous smile.

“Come on.” urged Spike. “You're gonna have to really mean it or Gliss is going to be disappointed.

“Ok, ok, I got it.” replied Periwinkle.

“Would you like me to hit Gliss once to show you what she likes?” Asked Spike.

“U-uh, sure.” replied Periwinkle.

“Ok.” commented Spike as she lent forward a little and extended her left hand towards Gliss' right outer thigh. “You don't have to hit her has hard as I do, but just enough for her to...” added Spike, before swiftly lowering her hand and connecting to Gliss' flesh with a sharp slap, bringing out a cry of pain from Gliss and cause her to reflexively move her thigh away from Spike's hand. “React from.” finished Spike with a smile, before lowering her hand back to Gliss' stinging flesh and caressed the area.

Periwinkle reacted almost as harshly as Gliss did from the example and she flinched from the violent strike, even seeing area of Gliss' thigh that was struck turning red and looked to Gliss' pained face and heard her small whimper from Spike caressing the sensitive area. Periwinkle had never seen Spike hit Gliss like that before and it scared her a little.

“I-I can't hit Gliss like that!” replied Periwinkle.

“Like I said.” stated Spike as and looked to Periwinkle. “You don't have to hit her that hard, just hard enough for her to react.” she added, before returning to her previous position, allowing Periwinkle to see the reddened area on Gliss' thigh.

“G-Gliss? Are you ok?” asked Periwinkle, seeing that her pained expression was fading with a smile.

“Yeah, I'm fine, I want you to do the same.”

“I, don't know if I could hit you like that.” replied Periwinkle sadly.

“Please?” pleads Gliss. “I REALLY want you to, please!? Punish me!”

Following a sigh, Periwinkle replied, “Fine, fine... just, tell me if I hit you too hard.”

“Hehe, I doubt you could hit me harder than Spike did.” giggled Gliss.

Spike however, thought with a smile, 'But I'll help with that.'

“It's not a matter of could, but will it?” questioned Periwinkle, before she returned her hands to Gliss' thighs and lifted her left hand, Periwinkle took a breath, before a look of determination appeared on her face and Gliss and Spike looked on with eager anticipation.

Periwinkle though felt her determination start to falter and her left hand trembled.

'Come on Peri...' she thought to herself. 'Gliss WANTS you to hit her, she was smiling after Spike hit her like that. I should try it at least once... at least once, at least...”

Spike saw Periwinkle close her eyes and her left hand in a fist and she began to have second thoughts...

'Maybe I'm pushing her too soon...'

However...

“At least once!” declared Periwinkle, before she quickly and harshly struck Gliss' right outer thigh with nearly the same force Spike did, which forced a pained gasp from not only Gliss, but Periwinkle as well as she lifted her stinging left hand. “Ow! Ow! Ow!”

Spike was quite surprised with the force of Periwinkle's hit, she didn't expect her to put that much effort in.

“H-Heh, wow...” commented Gliss, drawing Periwinkle's curious gaze. “Well you proved me wrong, I wasn't expecting you to hit me that hard.”

“Are you ok? Was that too much? I didn't know-” replied Periwinkle, concerned, before Gliss cut her off.

“I'm fine, I'm more delightfully surprised than anything, I didn't know you had that in you.”

“O-oh...” replied Periwinkle as a smile and light blush appeared on her cheeks.

“Again, hit me again.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, one hit hardly counts as punishment, come on...” she added, before spreading her legs, fully revealing her blushing lower lips. “You got me wetter with that surprise. Show me what you can do, how harsh will your punishment be?”

“O-Ok.” replied Periwinkle with a nervous smile as Gliss' evident delight in her strike and placed her hands on Gliss' inner thighs, before she gave her left a hard slap, not as harsh as her previous, but enough to bring a gasp and flinch of pain from Gliss as she squirmed a little.

“More, again!” requested Gliss.

Periwinkle complied and repeated the strike to Gliss' left inner thigh, to the same spot, which forced another gasp and flinch from her, though this one a little more intense as Periwinkle struck the same spot. Periwinkle then took it upon herself to strike Gliss' right inner thigh harshly before Gliss could recover, repeating her gasp of pain and Gliss attempted to close her thighs, which Periwinkle prevented and kept her thighs spread as Gliss whimpered briefly from the lingering pain and closed eyes.

Hearing Gliss' whimper and seeing her squirm from the pain she inflicted, Periwinkle felt a surge of arousal shoot through her and didn't realize the smirk that formed on her face.

Spike however, did, and saw the delighted glint in her friends eyes and it was at that moment, she knew...

'I got her.' she thought with a smirk of her own. 'She likes it, Phase One is complete, now I just need to encourage that interest, mold and manipulate her just right.' she continued to think, though she was surprised at herself. 'Wow, that really does sound evil, maybe I shouldn't say I'm manipulating her, that just sounds wrong.'

Periwinkle though, wasn't quite convinced yet...

'This is wrong...' she thought, as she caressed Gliss' reddened inner thighs, soothing her pain, hearing her bound friend moan in relief and return her smiling gaze to her. Periwinkle suddenly interrupted her relief with a swift strike to both of Gliss' inner thighs, once again forcing her cry of pain and Periwinkle once again prevented Gliss from closing her thighs, but shuttered lightly from the rush of arousal between her own thighs, which prompted her to shift her thighs together. 'I'm hurting her, but why does it turn me on?'

Seeing Periwinkle rubbing her thighs together, brought a curious, raised brow from Spike and a smirk.

'Ohh, she's getting turned on by it. I wasn't expecting that... looks like Peri has more potential for this than I thought.'

Periwinkle looked to Gliss' crotch and to her surprise, saw Gliss' blushing pussy flowing with her juices and clinched a few times.

'She likes it...' thought Periwinkle, before she lifted her gaze to Gliss' face, frowned in pain, though she soon opens her eyes to look at her with a smile. 'She wants me to do this...' added Periwinkle in her mind before she lifted her gaze to Spike, who smiled at her.

“Keep going.” urged Spike. “You can mix in some pleasure with her pain too, if you want.”

“O-Ok...” replied Periwinkle, as she lowered her eyes back between Gliss' thighs, which she caressed again.

Periwinkle though decided not to strike her again and lowered her head between Gliss' legs and brought a pleasured moan from her as Periwinkle gave her blushing lips a slow, gentle lick, as if to apologize with her tongue. A second and third slow lick followed, which urged a light squirming from Gliss as Periwinkle savored her taste, before Gliss nearly squealed in delight as Periwinkle ended a fourth lick with a focused flicking of Gliss' exposed clit with the tip of her tongue.

Periwinkle delightfully teased her friend until she was just about to pop, before she pulled her tongue away and watched as Gliss' body shuttered and her pussy quivered. Periwinkle's gaze soon turned to Gliss' left inner thigh and caressed her recovering flesh as a surge of aroused anticipation filled her.

Spike herself, grinned as she watched Periwinkle, getting to understand what she was feeling, striking Gliss would not only delight the bound fairy, but it would arouse Periwinkle as well. The Raven-haired fairy was also aroused and briefly recalled her arousing discovery of punishing Gliss. Spike understood the look of desire in Periwinkle's eyes as she gazed upon Gliss' exposed inner thigh, it was wrong to derive pleasure from hurting others, but it was that same taboo that turned her on. There was just one thing Spike was curious about, would Periwinkle strike Gliss after building her pleasure?

Periwinkle stared at Gliss' left thigh, conflicted, it would be mean to hurt Gliss after licking her to near orgasm, but the thought of doing it and hearing Gliss' cry of pain sent a jolt of pleasurable anticipation through her. Her desire was winning, she knew that, but Periwinkle didn't want to be cruel...

Periwinkle returned her gaze to Gliss' pussy and began a fifth lick, which urged out Gliss' moans again as she lifted her hips to feel more of Periwinkle's tongue. However, Gliss quickly lowered her hips with a pained gasp as Periwinkle suddenly struck her left thigh.

Periwinkle however, failed to quickly secure Gliss' leg and found her head quickly pinned between her thighs and she momentarily paused in her lick from the surprise, though Periwinkle quickly recovered and resumed her task as she felt her own pussy tingle with arousal. Periwinkle soon moved her left hand between Gliss and herself and spread Gliss' lips to claim her clit between her own and began to swirl her tongue around it, urging out Gliss' moans once again.

Fully intent to continue until Gliss reached her limit, a sudden thought hit Periwinkle...

'If Gliss likes being punished, if I stop just before, would the pain make her finish?'

Periwinkle stopped her tongue and smiled when she quickly heard Gliss' whine.

“No! Nngh, d-don't stop! Just a little more!”

Gliss was answered with a strike to her outer left thigh, forcing a gasp from her, before Periwinkle commented...

“Spread your legs.”

Gliss quickly did so, shuttering from her imminent release. Periwinkle lifted her gaze to Gliss' pleasure-induced stressed face, also noticing Spike's eager, blushing smile on her face.

“Keep them spread, or else.” commented Periwinkle, who was glad Gliss didn't ask 'or else what', as she didn't have an answer, she didn't even intend to say the addition, it just came out, but that same desire rushed though her.

Periwinkle then struck both of Gliss' thighs, not harshly like before, but enough to bring out her voice as her thighs shuttered and Periwinkle grinned as she noticed Gliss' pussy clinch tightly.

'Is she really gonna come with me hurting her?' thought Periwinkle with eager anticipation.

Wings fluttering in excitement, Periwinkle moved her hands closer to Gliss' clinched pussy, before delivering another dual strike, with lesser force again considering the proximity of her hands to Gliss' labia.

While the strikes were less forceful, they still brought out Gliss' voice, before, to Periwinkle's amazement, a brief spurt left Gliss along with a gasp and her groaning, before her vain struggle to resist came to an end as she cried out in pleasure as a forceful stream of her cum left her with enough force to hit Periwinkle in the stomach with a giggle from her.

“Hehe... wow, you came from me hitting you.”

Gliss however was not able to respond as she moaned in the bliss of her orgasm, before her squirting briefly ended and resumed with another gasp from her before it lost strength and faded to a trickle, allowing Gliss some control of her body again as she squirmed from the remaining pleasure of her climax rolling through her body.

As Gliss recovered, Periwinkle looked to Spike, who smiled at her.

“Well you certainly surprised me, I wasn't expecting you to get so into it after being so worried.”

“H-Heh, same here...” replied Periwinkle, with an embarrassed smile as her cheeks redden more.

Spike quickly crawled over Gliss, to place a quick kiss to Periwinkle's lips.

“You're a natural at it.” commented Spike as she lifted her right hand up to Periwinkle's left cheek.

“I-I dunno about that.” replied Periwinkle nervously.

“Heh, I got wet just watching you punish Gliss.”

“R-Really? I don't think I did THAT great.”

“You did.” answered Gliss, with a satisfied smile on her face as she looked up between Spike's legs, seeing, unlike herself and Periwinkle, the raven-haired fairy wasn't hairless and had a short patch of neatly trimmed hair and a thin covering of it over her lower lips, before Spike added...

“Would you be interested to a little punishment of your own?”

“U-uh, no, not after how hard you hit Gliss.” replied Periwinkle with a combination of unease and fear.

A small chuckle left Spike as she thought, 'It would be best to back off, don't want to push her too far, and away...' before she replied, “Heh, I wouldn't hit you nearly as hard, but ok.”

Spike resumed the kiss, however, Gliss interrupted as she commented...

“Hey, would either of you mind untying me?”

\- A little over a month later -

As the weeks passed, with Gliss and Spike's encouragement, Periwinkle continued to experiment with the more painful intimate play with Gliss, who was more than willing to teach Periwinkle what she liked. Soon, seeing the delight and pleasure Gliss derived from the rougher play, Periwinkle grew more comfortable with the act and it became one of the many normal intimate thing's Periwinkle enjoyed doing with Gliss.

\- Winter Woods -

“You look pretty comfortable.” commented Periwinkle with a smile, as she stood, fully clothed, in front of a nude Gliss, wearing only her shoes, who stood with her back against a thin tree, her wrists bound above her and tied to a small protrusion in the tree.

Gliss may have been standing on her own power, but she wasn't going anywhere without Periwinkle's help.

“I could stay like this awhile.” replied Gliss with a smile as well.

“Good...” commented Periwinkle, before she knelt down to a small bag she had brought, which most recently occupied Gliss' clothes, before Periwinkle fished through them and revealed a couple two-foot long branches she had collected and trimmed to be smooth.

Removing one, Periwinkle returned to her feet and calmly walked the few steps towards Gliss.

“I'd hate for you to be uncomfortable.” she added, before she teased Gliss as she trailed the stick up her left thigh.

Gliss giggled briefly before Periwinkle leaned in to claim her lips with her own. The kiss was short-lived and lacked tongue as Periwinkle grinned and moved the stick to Gliss' inner thigh and advanced upward, which urged a chuckle from Periwinkle as she saw Gliss flinch a little as she stopped the branch wedged between her lower lips.

“This spot is a lot more sensitive...” commented Periwinkle, before she lifted her left hand to Gliss' right erect nipple and aureola and brought a small moan from her as she circled the pink flesh while Periwinkle also began to slowly move the stick between Gliss' labia. “It would really hurt if I hit you here.” added Periwinkle as her lips claimed her bound friends other nipple and circled her tongue around the nipple, which urged more of Gliss' moans.

It wasn't long before Gliss began to thrust her hips a little, rubbing herself against the stick a little more. Periwinkle smiled as she felt Gliss' additional movement and teasingly pulled the stick upward slowly and heard Gliss groan as she skillfully slid the stick, only slightly wet with Gliss' juices, over her clit partially emerged from its protective hood.

Periwinkle felt the drag on the stick and knew it wasn't quite wet enough to comfortably move over such a sensitive area, further proven by the tell-tell sounds of Gliss' groan. However, Gliss' discomfort only brought a continued smile from Periwinkle.

“Oh, sorry, I think I pulled away too soon.” commented Periwinkle, “Looks like you weren’t quite wet enough.” she added, as she felt her nipples stiffen beneath her dress as she pinched Gliss' and lightly nibbled on the one in her mouth, giving Gliss something else to briefly take her attention as a moan was forced from her.

The attention to her nipples could only do stomach though as Periwinkle continued to move the nearly dry edges of the stick against Gliss' clit, which stiffened and emerged further from its protection, despite the discomfort Gliss felt as her groaning returned. While Gliss was in pain, it was that same pain that aroused her and a stressed smile soon came to Gliss' face as she felt a short burst of adrenaline rush through her.

Periwinkle felt Gliss tremble, which urged her body to do the same as her pussy tingled pleasantly and stopped the stick. She had learned from Gliss one of the reasons she liked pain, if she got hit hard enough or the pain lasted long enough she'd feel a rush of a different sort of pleasure that would very briefly dull the pain and shift it towards pleasurable.

Periwinkle didn't particularly understand, but she did know, Gliss liked pain, during intimate moments anyway, and she liked inflicting that pain.

Flicking the stick quickly over Gliss' pain-induced erect clit, Periwinkle moaned against Gliss' nipple as her bound friend gasped out and squirmed. Periwinkle firmly pinched and rolled Gliss' nipple as she carefully nibbled her other nipple with more pressure, delighting her ears and body with the sounds of Gliss' gasping moans as she rapidly strummed her sensitive clit.

Gliss' body trembled from the stimulation, particularly from her clit, she felt equal parts pleasure and pain, the stick still wasn't wet enough and now with more of the sensitive nub exposed, the roughness of the sticks sides repeatedly rubbed at her clit, Gliss felt as though the it was being rubbed raw, it was too much, the pleasure of the pain was fading for just pain and this particular area was a little too important to risk serious injury...

“Acorn!” declared Gliss. “Acorn!”

Periwinkle immediately stopped the motion of the stick once she heard the safe word, hearing Gliss sigh in relief with a shutter as she pulled the stick away, and pulled her lips from the nipple to look at Gliss' reddened face with a smile, who returned in with one of her own, though pained.

“I-It's too much.” admitted Gliss with a chuckle. “That stick needs to be a lot wetter.”

Periwinkle however, only grinned, before she pulled her left hand from Gliss' nipple and stuck her index and middle fingers into her mouth for a few moments, before she pulled them free, covered and dripping in her saliva before lowering them and forced Gliss to immediately seize up with a loud gasp as she stroked the pained nub, before she gripped it between her fingers and rubbed the sides, which forced another gasp from Gliss as she pulled against her binds.

“Better?” asked Periwinkle, grinning as she took advantage of the highly sensitive state of Gliss' clit as the pain inflicted had immediately shifted to pleasure as Periwinkle's smooth wet fingers teased and soothed the lingering pain away.

Gliss however, didn't respond, only continued to moan and squirm, however, a gasp of pain interrupted her moan as Periwinkle struck her right outer thigh with the stick.

“I'm waiting...” commented Periwinkle. “Is this better?” she added as she released her clit, only to rub it in a circular motion, which urged more of Gliss' moans.

“Y-Yes!” answered Gliss. “It's better!”

“Good...” replied Periwinkle with a grin, before giving Gliss' left side a quick, rather light strike, just hard enough to bring a gasp from her. “You want me to keep going?”

“Yes, p-please, I'm getting close!” answered Gliss eagerly.

“Reaaally?” asked Periwinkle as she lifted the stick towards Gliss' left nipple, the one that was still wet from her tongue and a little chilled from the winter air, Periwinkle teased it as she circled it with the stick, before she forced another gasp from Gliss as she gave her left breast a swift tap. “How close?”

“R-Really close!” answered Gliss with a groan, before gasping, not from pain, but loss, as Periwinkle pulled her fingers from her clit and were quickly in her mouth before she could complain, before a muffled gasp of pain left her as Periwinkle suddenly cracked the stick over her left thigh.

“How about now?” asked Periwinkle as she grinned with desire in her eyes as she heard the wonderful sound of the stick meeting Gliss' flesh and saw her flinch from the pain and her bottom jaw quivered as she fought the urge to clench and bite Periwinkle's fingers.

Periwinkle still found it strange to be turned on by hurting someone, especially one of her best friends, but, with Gliss' evident delight in it, it may have been strange, but Periwinkle accepted this new part of her and grinned with delight as she heard Gliss respond...

“M-mm-hmm...”

“Well...” started Periwinkle as she pulled her fingers from Gliss' mouth and returned them to her clit with another flinch and gasp from her before Periwinkle lowered her gaze, but her smile immediately faded and her heart raced as she noticed a fresh, red welt across Gliss' thigh where she struck her, along with her snapped branch, Periwinkle didn't think she had hit her THAT hard, her confidence in the act had taken a considerable hit as she dropped the broken stick. “I-I really hurt you, I-I'm so sorry!”

“It's fine, keep going!” declared Gliss as she thrusts her hips a little, to rub her aching clit against Periwinkle's fingers.

'Well, she's close to coming.' thought Periwinkle. 'So, she probably doesn't feel the pain.' following that thought, Periwinkle quickly returned to her task and traded her fingers for her tongue as she knelt down and licked at Gliss' clit, which urged a delighted squeal from her as Gliss quickly lifted her leg's over Periwinkle's shoulders to pull her closer. 'I'll apologize after she comes.' thought Periwinkle.

Periwinkle gripped Gliss' hips to steady her as she circled her tongue around the sensitive nub, which urged Gliss' moans louder, before she soon began to groan from her approaching moment.

Soon feeling Gliss' thighs begin to tighten around her head, Periwinkle easily guessed she was seconds away and switched to rapidly flicking the tip of her tongue over Gliss' clit, who gasped and groaned loudly as, to Periwinkle's delight, felt a spurt of Gliss' cum hit her chest, before Gliss immediately after, released a loud, lengthy moan as Periwinkle felt and heard a powerful, lengthy stream of Gliss' cum drench her chest with its warmth.

With the stream ending, Gliss shuttered with a moan as a third, short-lived stream was released, before the small amount that remained, trickled from her as her trembling intensified as the bliss rolled through her body, which only persisted as Periwinkle continued to lick at her clit, though much more slowly, allowing her to come down from her high slowly.

While Periwinkle enjoyed the warmth of Gliss' cum soaking into the front her dress, as well as her pants, the warmth didn't last as the winter air chilled it, Periwinkle continued licking until she no longer felt Gliss' trembling before she pulled her mouth away and looked up to Gliss with a smile, who replied with one of her own and removed her legs from her shoulders, allowing Periwinkle to see the red mark on her one blemish-free skin, which cause her smile to fade.

“Sorry again about hurting you.”

“It's fine.” replied Gliss, before turning her hips a bit to look at her thigh. “You didn't even break the skin, I'll be fine, I have some cream just for this sort of thing. You did great by the way, I came really hard.”

“Heh, really?” asked Periwinkle with a little smile, before she stood and untied Gliss' hands from the tree and then her wrists.

“Yeah, you're really getting into it.” commented Gliss as she rubbed her wrists briefly. “Honestly, I didn't really think you had it in you, but you surprised me, I like surprises.”

“Well thanks for encouraging me to keep trying.”

“No problem! Hey, why don't you get Spike to give you a taste of it?”

“I dunno...” replied Periwinkle warily. “She seems a bit too violent for me.”

“Heh, just ask her to be gentle.” replied Gliss with a chuckle. “She won't tie you up and whip you til you're crying if you tell her not to do it.”

“W-Whoa...” commented Periwinkle in surprise at Gliss' statement. “Gliss made you cry?”

“Well, 'technically', yeah, she only managed it a couple times though, but it's not what I'm sure you're thinking, it was just one or two tears, I wasn't crying my eyes out or anything. Oh, like when you hit your foot on something, have you ever had a few tears come out?”

“Yeah...”

“Well it's just like that, that's the amount of 'crying' I did.”

“Oh, well, ok... heh, you really had me worried for a second.”

“I certainly don't want you getting the wrong impression on something you haven't tried.” commented Gliss with a cheerful smile.

“Heh, well thanks for clearing it up.”

“You're welcome, so are you gonna ask Spike?”

“Hmm, maybe... after all though, I should try it at least once, right?” answered Periwinkle with a smile, which prompted a chuckle from Gliss.

“Right! You never really know if you like it or not if you don't give it a shot.”

\- Two and a half weeks later -  
\- Spike's Home - 

Landing at Spike's doorstep, Periwinkle giggled a little, while it had taken her two weeks to work up the courage to ask Spike for a taste of what she did to Gliss, she was nervous, but not as much as she was when she first came to Gliss for sex, which she had gotten very comfortable doing with both of her friends.

Following a calming breath, Periwinkle knocks a couple times...

“Spike, are you home?” asked Periwinkle

After a few moments of no response, Periwinkle decided to knock again before leaving and soon after, got an answer...

“I'm coming, I'm coming...” answered Spike, though Periwinkle quickly and easily recognized the grogginess in her voice.

The door soon opened and Periwinkle's assumption proved true as Spike clearly looked to have woken up as a large yawn escaped her. It wasn't an odd occurrence for Spike to be sleeping in the middle of the day, anyone who knew her, knew she was rather lazy, if something didn't require her immediate attention or if she wasn't with her friends, she was either at home or some random place doing nothing or sleeping.

“What do you want?” asked Spike.

“Sorry, I didn't know you were sleeping.” replied Periwinkle with an embarrassed smile at interrupting Spike's nap. “It's not important, I can come back later.”

“I'm up now, what is it you want?” urged Spike, before briefly stretching.

“Well, after some talking with Gliss, I've decided to ask you to... give me a taste of what you do with her.” answered Periwinkle with a nervous smile.

Quickly following this comment, Spike's grogginess quickly faded for a look of interest as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

“R-Really?”

“Yeah, there's this little saying that Gliss mentioned awhile ago, 'You should try something at least once, you never know if you would like it or not.', plus as much as Gliss likes what you do to her, I figured it couldn't- heh, hurt, to try it.”

An immediate smile came to Spikes face as her thought, 'Thank you Gliss!'

“That is something Gliss says.” commented Spike.

“So, do you feel like doing it now or do you want to wait?” asked Periwinkle.

“Of course I'll do it now!” answered Spike happily, though quickly reigned herself him and repeated, more calmly. “U-Uh, sure, I am well-rested after all.”

While Periwinkle giggled a little at Spike's excitement, reminding her of Gliss' excitement about her need to pee a couple months ago, she was also a little worried and commented...

“Nothing intense or really painful though.” 

“Oh of course.” replied Spike. “This'll be your first time, I'm not going to do anything close to what I do with Gliss.” she added, before stepping aside, allowing Periwinkle in.

“So, how did you get into hurting Gliss?” asked Periwinkle as Spike closed the door behind her.

“Heh, the better question is how would I not?” answered Spike with a chuckle as she walks to her dresser. “You must've noticed by now, Gliss is really submissive.” She added, as she knelt down and opened the bottom drawer.

“I guess...” replied Periwinkle. “She likes it when I tie her up, hurt her a little and make her pee. I wouldn't really call her 'really' submissive.”

“Hmm, well have you two ever been having sex, with her on top, really into making you come, but when you roll over to return the favor, she gets docile quick?” asked Spike, pulling out a short rope, before standing and walking towards Periwinkle.

“Uh, well...” started Periwinkle, eying the rope briefly. “I dunno if docile would be the right word, but sure, I'm the same, I'm not going to resist her turning me over.

“Heh, well, next time you two are together, let her get you close to coming and switch your positions, she might whine about finishing you, but she won't make a move to; you don't mind if I tie your hands behind you, do you?” replied Spike.

“Heh, as much as I've been doing it to Gliss, I don't think I can say no.” answered Periwinkle with a chuckle as she quickly removed her dress, standing in only her pants and shoes.

“Hehe, true...” replied Spike as she walked behind Periwinkle and began to tie her hands behind her back. “Anyway, Gliss doesn't like me saying it, but she's naturally submissive, which is a little weird for how energetic she is.”

“Heh, when you put it that way, I guess it would be weird.” commented Periwinkle. “You'd be a better fit for being submissive.”

“Maybe, but I'm not.” replied Spike as she secured the rope around Periwinkle's wrists. “I don't like being hurt.” she added as she walked around to Periwinkle's front, smiling as she teasingly trailed her left hand's index finger down the middle of Periwinkle's chest, pass her belly and into the top of her pants.

Periwinkle felt a slight pang of nervousness as Spike briefly teased her, but commented...

“But you like to hurt others.”

“Yep!” answered Spike happily as she knelt down as she slowly pulled Periwinkle's pants down, exposing her bare lower lips, which were a little red in what Spike assumed to be slight arousal and decided to confirm it as she took a sniff and only smelled a small amount of the scent of arousal from Periwinkle pussy, before looking up to her blushing face with a smile. 

“Hopefully, I'll be adding you to the list.” added Spike as she returned to her feet, lightly dragging her nails up Periwinkle's legs as she rose, which brought a small shutter from the white-haired fairy as goosebumps trailed Spike's hands.

“Heh, I'm going to have fun seeing how far I can push you.” continued Spike as she walked behind Periwinkle and lightly grasped each cheek of her butt. “But don't worry, I promise I'll be gentle.” she added as she gave the flesh in her hands a couple squeezes, which prompted a small chuckle from Periwinkle, though Spike also added in her thoughts, 'I don't want this to the first and only time I can do this to her.' before continuing... “Even if I'm going to be gentle though, we need a safe word, just in case I do something you don't like.”

“Well, how about... Butterflies?” asked Periwinkle.

“Perfect.” replied Spike as she felt a surge of excitement and desire rush though her. “Shall we begin?

Periwinkle swallowed nervously as she felt her heart beat faster in nervous anticipation.

“Y-Yeah.”

Soon after, a sharp gasp left Periwinkle, more of surprise than pain as she felt the sting of Spike's right hand strike the right cheek of her butt, before caressing her.

Spike grinned with delight as she heard Periwinkle's gasp and her resulting flinch, before asking, “How was that?”

“It, wasn't as bad as I was expecting.” answered Periwinkle, knowing full well how hard Spike could have hit her, the strike she received was almost disappointing, almost.

“Really? You want me to hit you harder?” asked Gliss with a smile.

“U-Uh, maybe, just a little harder.”

Spike felt her pussy tingle with arousal and her nipples stiffening under her dress as she heard Periwinkle nervously request more.

'Ohhh, she's asking for more already.' thought Spike with delight.

While expecting it, Periwinkle still gasped out again from the repeat strike, this time more-so from the pain.

“OW! O-Ok, that's pushing it.”

“Too much?” asked Spike curiously.

“I think so...” replied Periwinkle, however, she felt her nipples stiffening. “Maybe you could move to a different spot?”

“Ok, I just tried your butt first 'cause it can usually take the most punishment.” replied Spike, before she added in her thoughts. 'It's still early, but maybe she doesn't like pain by itself... Oh, I know!' before she continued aloud and released Periwinkles butt, “Lay back on my bed.”

“Ok.” replied Periwinkle as she turned and walked the short distance to Spike's bed, sat and leaned back with her head on the pillow.

As Periwinkle repositioned herself, Spike took the moment to remove her clothes, soon as bare of clothing as Periwinkle before Spike joined her, laying to Periwinkle's right as Spike lifted her right hand up to tease Periwinkle's left nipple, which urged a smile and light squirm from her.

However, Periwinkle was a bit surprise as Spike claimed her right leg in both of hers and felt the warmth of Spike crotch against her thigh. Her arms were already bound and now with Spike pinning her right leg between hers, there was no way she was escaping, if or when she wanted, fortunately, she was content to remain, but she still felt a bit of excitement being trapped.

Possible escape was quickly sent to the back of her mind as she felt Spike pinch her left nipple, firmly, but still pleasurable, before a moan left Periwinkle as she felt Spike's mouth and tongue claim her right nipple.

Spike took much delight in Periwinkle's moans, particularly her light squirming as her leg rubbed against Spike's crotch, which urged her on as she pulled and rolled Periwinkle's left nipple and began to lightly suck on her right and urged Periwinkle's moans louder and her squirming to become a bit more energetic.

As she fought the urge to thrust her hips, Spike released Periwinkle's left nipple and slowly trailed her hand down, towards Periwinkle's left thigh. Spike briefly caressed her as she carefully pinched the nipple in her mouth between her teeth, which urged a quick inhale from Periwinkle.

Spike smiled as she gently nibbled on the nub and urged Periwinkle's moans to return, before Spike moved her right hand to Periwinkle's belly and circled her index finger around her friends navel, further teasing her as Spike moved her teeth to Periwinkle's aureola, gently biting into the thicker area of her breast as she swirled her tongue around the nipple.

'Mix in a little pleasure with the pain.' thought Spike. 'I should've started with that first, I'm sure she'll like this.'

Periwinkle squirmed with delight from the teasing, and grew more and more eager for Spike's hand to lower between her legs. She didn't need to wait too long as Spike slowly lowered her right hand down, causing her to gasp and flinch with pleasure as she felt Spike's middle and ring fingers lightly glide down each lip of her labia, before she briefly dipped her fingers inside her, only to slide her now wet fingers back up her labia, which urged a shutter from her as her pussy tingled with pleasure.

With Spike trapping her right leg, Periwinkle's reactive urge to close her thighs did little to hinder Spike's hand and coupled with Spike's careful biting of her breast and tongue licking around her nipple, Periwinkle could only squirm as she moaned.

Periwinkle tried pulling against the rope around her hands in futility, normally in this situation, she'd use her hands to return the tease, or at the very least, caress Spike's body to encourage her to continue, but she couldn't. It was at that moment, Periwinkle fully realized how trapped she was, she could do nothing, especially with Spike claiming her right leg in hers, she was at her friends mercy, however, while she felt a small pang of worry, it was drowned out as the realization of her lack of freedom sent a surge of arousal through her, being trapped as she was, was exciting, she liked it.

'Is this what Gliss feels when I tie her hands?' thought Periwinkle. 'The lost of control...' she added, as she pulled vainly against her binds, before she gasped out as she felt Spike's fingers enter her and began to slowly move in and out. 'At the mercy of someone else.'

Spike grinned as she noticed the small movement of Periwinkle's arms, pulling against the rope, before she pulled her mouth from Periwinkle's breast to see her face more clearly and saw Periwinkle panting as she squirmed her hips, attempting to get more of Spikes fingers, who looked at her with a curious smile.

'She's pulling against the rope, but not using the safe word...' thought Spike, before she quickly thrusts her fingers in with a squelch and a loud gasp from Periwinkle, who briefly arched her back up. 'She's getting into it...' added Spike, before she returned her mouth to Periwinkle's nipple, sucked and licked at it as she returned her slow thrusts into Periwinkle, which urged out more of her moans. 'She's realizing she's trapped, at my mercy...' she continued to think, before curving her fingers upward and brought another loud gasp from periwinkle as she hit her G-spot and continued to gently stroke it, which prompted a more energetic squirming from her while her moans rose in volume. '... and she likes it, let's see if she ready...'

Spike took more of Periwinkle's breast into her mouth and bit down with a little more force than before, just enough for it not to be mistaken for a teasing nip and leave a possible mark. Spike was delightfully rewarded as she heard a gasp, quickly followed by a groan, but no comment of protest.

Periwinkle felt Spike bite into her and gasped in shock from the unexpected action, but a groan quickly followed as while she felt the pain of the bite, that same pain seemed to travel to her pussy as pleasure.

Spike grinned with joy as she had her answer and bit down a little harder, once again repeating Periwinkle's gasping groan, prompting her to do her best, vain attempt to close her thighs. Spike soon pulled her mouth away and smiled as she saw the bite marks on Periwinkle's breast and urged out more of her moans as she gave her G-spot a few more strokes before thrusting into her normally.

'She's ready...'

Periwinkle could feel her moment nearing, despite the slow thrusting of Spike fingers, just a minute or so more, however, she suddenly felt the fingers leave and didn't return, along with her right leg freed, which caused her to immediately open her eyes to see Spike sucking her fingers clean as she looked down at her with a smile.

“Why'd you stop!? I'm almost there!”

“Really?” asked Spike as she lowered her left hand down between her thighs. “You think you should come before your mistress?”

“Mistress?” questioned Periwinkle

“O-Oh, uh, n-nevermind...” quickly replied Spike as her face reddened. “It's a bit early for that. Seeing you enjoying yourself has gotten me a bit worked up though.” she added, before repositioning herself with her crotch directly above Periwinkle's face, who gasped a little as Spike returned her right hand to her labia, and rubbed. “If you want to come, make me come first.”

Looking up to Spike's labia, thanks to her having hair completely covering it, though neatly trimmed, Spike's scent of arousal was strong with each breath Periwinkle took. Without a word of protest, she lifted her mouth and eagerly licked between the lips.

Spike released a small gasp with Periwinkle's quick response and gently lowered her crotch against Periwinkle's mouth, allowing her to rest her neck as Spike moaned in the pleasure of Periwinkle's questing tongue.

“Mmm, good.” moaned Spike as, while she continued to caress Periwinkle's labia with her right hand, she quickly lowered her left to slap Periwinkle's inner left thigh, just hard enough to bring a muffled gasp from her as she immediately closed her thighs, but Spike quickly spread them. “Keep your legs spread...” added Spike as she briefly thrusts herself against Periwinkle's mouth. “...Or I'll hit you harder.” Following the remark, Spike smiled as Periwinkle spread her legs further. “Heh, good.”

Being held near release, the strike to her inner thigh sent a jolt straight to Periwinkle's eager, flowing pussy, which urged her further on her current task of tonguing Spike's own wet pussy, which filled Periwinkle's mouth in Spike juices which she quickly swallowed.

Spike moaned with delight as Periwinkle's eager licks and darts of her tongue drove her pleasure higher and rewarded her as she returned her fingers inside Periwinkle with a perverse squelch and Periwinkle's immediate moan as her thighs shuttered before closing. However, Spike quickly pulled her thighs apart and gave her left one a hard slap, forcing Periwinkle to flinch strongly with a gasp into her pussy.

“I told you, keep you're legs spread.” stated Spike.

“Mm-hm...” replied Periwinkle as she spread her thighs wide again.

“Good...” commented Spike as she caressed Periwinkle's left thigh. “You've been obedient so far, let's keep it that way, hmm?”

“Mm-hm.” answered Periwinkle, before Spike moaned again from her tongue and began to slowly thrust her fingers, which urged Periwinkle's moans to join Spike's.

While the two moaned together in their pleasure, Spike remained in control of her desire to bring Periwinkle to her peak as she thrusts and wriggles her fingers inside Periwinkle just enough to keep her on edge, waiting for Periwinkle's eager tongue to send her to her moment first, which was well on its way as Spike's wings soon fluttered from the sensation of Periwinkle's wriggling tongue inside her.

“Mmmm, you're doing good Peri...” praised Spike, before she brought another flinch and muffled gasp from Periwinkle as she gave her G-spot a couple strokes, which caused her thighs to shutter again and close only slightly, before Periwinkle caught herself, which Spike smiled at seeing.

Moments later, Spike teasingly pulled her fingers free, a thick string of Periwinkle's arousal formed between them as the bound fairy whined against Spike's pussy, who giggled briefly as she saw Periwinkle squirm her legs in frustration.

“Looked like you were getting a bit close.” commented Spike, before she sucked her fingers clean. “I told you, I come first. Or, maybe you'd like if I help you fight back your urge to come...” she added, before swiftly lowering her right hand down to Periwinkle's inner right thigh, which forced a muffled gasp from her and her body to flinch.

Spike was soon delightfully surprised as the slap spurred Periwinkle on and a gasp left her as she felt her tongue quickly dart into her.

“O-Ohhh, keep that up and you'll get to come soon.”

Periwinkle was getting desperate, she was so close, so very close, a teasing touch to her highly aroused and drooling pussy could've set her off, so she quickly decided to double her effort to bring Spike to her peak. She started with rapid darts of her tongue into Spike, treating her ears to Spike's delighted moans, before soon after, followed with quickly, though sloppily wriggling her tongue inside her, causing Spike's juices to trail down her face as the raven-haired fairy above moaned with further delight.

Only a minute into her renewed effort, Periwinkle heard what she had been waiting for, a groan from Spike, who confirmed her assumption with...

“Ohhhh, v-very good Peri, I'm about to come.”

Still highly aroused, but not quite at the edge of release, Periwinkle's effort briefly faltered with a flinch as she felt Spike's fingers return inside her and began to slowly thrust again, quickly bringing her back to the edge or release with a groan from her as well.

Soon after, excitement filled Periwinkle as she heard Spike moan out as felt her pussy spasm and clinch around her tongue, attempting to push it out, though Periwinkle fought against it and continued her task.

Spike moaned in bliss as Periwinkle succeeded and felt the pleasure of her release fill her body, though she still remained aware enough to rapidly thrust her fingers into Periwinkle, taking just seconds before she moaned against her climaxing pussy as she shuttered and squirmed under her before Spike felt control of her body briefly leave her as she also shuttered in her bliss.

Moments later, with the peak of the pleasure passing, Spike fell forward, resting her head on the bed while her butt rose up, her crotch lifted from Periwinkle's now messy mouth as they both moaned and squirmed in their pleasure.

A minute or so later, Spike recovered enough to move and repositioned herself on her hands and knees, now looking down at Periwinkle's messy, though tired face with a smile.

“You did good.” commented Spike, as she saw Periwinkle give a weak smile, before Spike leans Periwinkle to her right and untied her wrists.” “That'll be it for the rough stuff for now. Given you didn't use the safe word, I'm guessing you liked it?”

“H-Heh, well I wouldn't d-do it as much as Gliss, but it was nice... different.”

“Different is good.” replied Spike with a smile, before lowering her lips to Periwinkle's, who quickly returned the kiss as she lifted her now free hands to hug Spike against her.

\- A Month later -  
\- Frost Forest -

Currently alone practicing her talent, Periwinkle was delightfully surprised when she felt the presence of her sister and turned around to see the Tinker happily flying towards her.

“Hi Tink!” greeted Periwinkle happily.

“Hi.” replied Tinkerbell with equal delight as the two briefly hugged.

“What are you here for?”

“I just want to spend some time with you.” replied Tinkerbell with a smile, which prompted a small chuckle from Periwinkle. “Are you busy?”

“Nope, I'm free, do you have something in mind you want to do?”

“Hmm, how about some ice skating?”

“OK, let's go back to my place to get the stuff.” replied Periwinkle as she and Tinkerbell headed out of the Frost Forest.

“So, anything new or interesting happen lately?” asked Tinkerbell.

“Heh, if you mean since your last visit when I told you about me and Spike, then no, nothing worth mentioning.” replied Periwinkle with a smile.

“Aww, so you two have just been doing the same stuff?” teased Tinkerbell.

“Heh, well Spike's roughness may be nice occasionally, but I'm not as into it as Gliss is. What about you, anything new with you and Vidia?”

“Heh, well...” started Tinkerbell with a slightly embarrassed smile as she averted her gaze, which prompted a smirk from Periwinkle.

“Ohh, what happened, does Vidia want to try something weird?”

“Kinda...” replied Tinkerbell as a light blush rose on her cheeks.

“You're gonna tell me right?” urged Periwinkle with a delight smile and a blush rising on her cheeks as well.

“Well, not out in the open, let's get to your place.”

“Ok!”

\- Periwinkle's home -

“So what's this weird thing Vidia wants to do?” asked Periwinkle as she and Tinkerbell entered her home and Periwinkle walked to her dresser to retrieve two paperclips and strings.

“Ugh, I can't believe she even asked me, but Vidia suggested I try making dildos.”

“W-What!?” gasped Periwinkle as she quickly turned to face her sister and nearly dropped the paperclips in her hands.

“Yeah, that was my reaction, besides, there are plenty of other Tinker's who make those things.” replied Tinkerbell.

“Well, maybe Vidia wants to use something you made yourself. You are a pretty great Tinker, even among the other Tinkers, you could probably make some really nice ones.” commented Periwinkle as she smiled with the shock wearing off.

“Vidia said the same thing, about it being handcrafted by me for her.” replied Tinkerbell, before she smiled. “I will admit though, the thought of it is pretty nice, but, there's a problem...” she added as she looked to the floor nervously.

“What sort of problem could their be? Even some of the Winter Fairies make their own. You're a Tinker, Tinker's make things, you should be able to manage something as simple as a dildo and make it awesome!” commented Periwinkle happily.

“Hehe, thanks for the encouragement, but, the problem is, I've...” started Tinkerbell, while her face brightened and fiddled with her hands in front of her. “...never, seen a real Sparrowman's... yanno...”

Periwinkle looked to her sister curiously for a moment, before she quickly smirked and giggled.

“W-What? Hehehe, you've never seen a penis?”

“Not a real one...” muttered Tinkerbell embarrassingly, though her face brightened as she suddenly recalled the unpleasant memory of nearly feeling a real one, against her will and not with her hands.

“Hehe, but you don't really need to even know what a penis looks like to make a dildo.”

“But it's important to me.” replied Tinkerbell with an embarrassed frown. “I'm a Tinker, I can't just make something like that without some sort of example, or, model...”

“Heh, well just look at other dildos.” suggested Periwinkle.

“I tried, but, they're mostly just cylinders, I know real ones are pretty much the same but, it's just not the same.” replied Tinkerbell. “I've seen pictures-or, rather, crude drawings of them, but they're no help for making a dildo that looks like one.”

“Well the solution is simple, ask one of your Sparrowman friends to be the model you need. Oh, how about Bobble or Clank?”

“EW! No way!” declared Tinkerbell in clear disgust.

“Ew?” questioned Periwinkle, before she smiled. “Did you really just say ew? I know you're into other fairies, but that reaction is a bit harsh, don't you think?”

“I-It wasn't that sort of 'ew'... I think. It's just, they're friends, I'd even go so far to call them brothers. It would be way too embarrassing to ask either of them to just drop their pants for me, I don't want to see their bobbles or their clanks.” replied Tinkerbell, before her face flared red and Periwinkle immediately burst into a giggle.

“D-Did you really just say that!?”

“I-It just came to me, I said it without thinking.”

“Hehe... anyway, I bet it would it be easier to ask one of your Fairy friends, like Iridessa, huh?” asked Periwinkle with a smile.

“T-That's not the point.”

“Hehe, you'd be less embarrassed to ask a fairy to lift their skirt, admit it.” teased Periwinkle. “Heck, I'm ACTUALLY your sister and you had no problem have sex with me.”

Tinkerbell crossed her arms over her chest.

“I don't have to answer that.”

“Heh, I still can't believe you've never seen a real penis.” continued teasing Periwinkle. “I thought Tinker's were curious about stuff.”

“Like you're any better.” commented Tinkerbell. “You're only into Fairies too.”

“I've never said I was only into Fairies.” replied Periwinkle with a smirk.

“You've only had sex with me, Spike and Gliss though.”

“Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm only into Fairies, you three are just the only ones I've had sex with and you happen to be Fairies.”

“Well, you do have a point, I just assumed. So your into both, Fairies and Sparrowmen?”

“Let's just say, I'm open to the possibility. Anyway, I have seen a real penis.” replied Periwinkle, rather proudly.

“Really?”

“Yeah, though it was more of an accident really, the first time anyway.” commented Periwinkle as her blush brightened a bit with a small smile.

“The first time!?” gasped Tinkerbell.

“Well I'm not going out looking for penis'.” replied Periwinkle. “I just happen to see them sometimes.”

“Well what happened the first time, who was it?” asked Tinkerbell while she smiled with curiosity.

“Well...” started Periwinkle, with a brief look of thought. “Let's just say... I saw a rather impressive sled one day.” she added with a blushing smirk.

“Huh?”

Periwinkle sighed as her joke fell flat.

“An impressive 'sled'.” repeated Periwinkle, smiling, hoping Tinkerbell got the hint.

Tinkerbell looked at her sister curiously, before her face reddened and she gasped.

“O-Oh! Sled, our friend, not 'a' sled.” replied Tinkerbell with a chuckle. “But what was impressive about him?”

Another sigh soon left Periwinkle as she lifted a hand to her forehead.

\- Three weeks later -  
\- Spike Home -

“... annnnd done!” commented Spike happily as she secured the knot of the cloth covering Periwinkle's eyes, before Spike walked in front of her to admire her work.

Periwinkle stood completely bare of clothes, her eyes covered, hands tied behind her back and finally, her ankles bound together, she wasn't moving without assistance, a fact that excited her greatly. Restricting her freedom of movement alone already had her heart racing, but taking her vision too... Spike had yet to do anything and she already felt wet.

Not only was Periwinkle wet, but Spike, also just as naked, smiled as she could see her nipples stiff and erect.

“Can you see?” asked Spike, before she waved her right hand in front of Periwinkle's face.

“Nope.”

Spike smirked and lowered her right hand to Periwinkle's left nipple and gave it a hard flick, which immediately earned a gasp and flinch from Periwinkle.

“I'm not going to be as gentle on you as I have been.” warned Spike, before reaching both hands out and pinching both of Periwinkle's nipples, firmly, which quickly brought a gasp and groan from her. “I think it's about time for that taste you've been getting, to be a nice big gulp.”

“O-Ok, I'm ready.” answered Periwinkle, eagerly as the discomfort of the firm pinch of her nipples sent a pleasurable twinge between her legs.

'And so am I...' thought Spike eagerly as she licked her lips. 'This is the moment I've been waiting for, the time spent urging you into this, now willingly wanting me to hurt you...'

Spike pulled her fingers away with a shutter as she felt her arousal rush through her and crash between her legs, which caused her to lower her left hand to her slick lower lips and her right up to her left breast, briefly teasing herself with a silent moan as her face reddened.

However, the raven-haired fairy quickly pulled her hands from her, there would be plenty of time to tend to herself, she had a delightful task to do.

“Alright, just stay there for a moment.” commented Spike as she turned and headed towards her dresser. “Just gotta get some things.” she added as she knelt down and opened her bottom drawer and retrieved a handful of small wooden clamps, before Spike came to a slight dilemma, the Flogger or the Riding crop. However, Spike quickly shrugged and grabbed both tools, before she stood and looked to Periwinkle, who waited patiently with a smile on her face, before one quickly appeared on Spike's face from a delightful idea...

Periwinkle heard Spike walk away and open a drawer and the rustling of items, which caused her heart to race in curious anticipation at what Spike had planned for her and eagerly waited.... and waited...

Periwinkle heard no movement from Spike, she had to still be here, Periwinkle didn't hear her leave.

“Spike?” called out Periwinkle.

Periwinkle heard nothing in return, worry was starting to replace her excitement.

“Spike!?” repeated Periwinkle, with concern beginning to come to her voice.

Surely Spike wouldn't leave her all alone, tied up and blindfolded. As if realizing how vulnerable she was, Periwinkle started to panic as her heart raced for less than pleasant reasons before she made a careful hop forward.

“S-Spike!? This isn't funny! If you're here, say something!”

Again, nothing, Periwinkle's breathing quickened with worry, something had to be up, she needed to see, Periwinkle quickly recalled the layout of the area, the bed was behind her, if she could get to the bed, she could rub her face against it until the blindfold was pulled from her eyes.

Slowly, Periwinkle began to hop backwards, aiming to simply sit down, though falling on it was also an option.

However, Periwinkle only got two hops in before her heightened sense of hearing picked up the sound of series of small thuds on the bed behind her, before she screamed as a pair of hands firmly grabbed her arms from behind.

“I just wanted you to know how dependent on me you are right now.” commented Spike.

Periwinkle felt her heart thumping against her chest from the fright.

“Y-You didn't need to do that!”

“Oh, but I did...” commented Spike as Periwinkle felt Spike trail her hands down her body to rest on her hips. “Being mentally invested in this is just as important as the physical. So, from now on, you will call me Mistress, Mistress Spike works too, use whichever you like.”

“And what if I refuse?” asked Periwinkle with a smile, despite how vulnerable she felt, she also felt like being a bit defiant.

However, Periwinkle quickly discovered defiance didn't lead to anything good as she felt her nipples harshly pinched and twisted, nothing pleasurable about it as she gasped and groaned in pain.

“It would be in your best interest.” answered Spike. “I'm sure your not turned on enough for this to feel good, you've been so obedient, let's not mess that up, hmm?”

“O-Ok, ok!” quickly Periwinkle, as she vainly attempted to squirm her pained nipples from Spike's fingers.

“Ok, 'what'?” commented Spike as she twisted Periwinkle's nipples a little more and heard her brief whimper, which brought a delighted twinge of desire between Spike's legs.

“M-Mistress!” declared Periwinkle.

“Good.” replied Spike as she released Periwinkle, who sighed in relief, though quickly flinched as Spike's fingers turned, but gently caressed the nubs and soothed away the pain with the pleasure of her touch. “I'm your mistress, if you're well behaved, I can be gentle, the pain you feel will be welcomed. Disobedience though, will bring you only pain, understand?”

“Yes.” replied Periwinkle, before she gasped as Spike pinched her nipples firmly and she quickly corrected herself, “Y-Yes Mistress.” before the fingers became gentle again.

“You learn quick.” commented Spike as she shifted her hands attention to caress Periwinkle's breasts and urged a small moan from her, before a small chuckle followed as Spike began to place light bites to the right of her neck, not with enough force to hurt though as her chuckle soon returned to moans as Spike switched sides to nip at the skin there.

Periwinkle felt her arousal quickly return and surpass what it was before Spike's little scare and a small gasp left her as Spike's fingers returned to her nipples, gently pinched, pulled and rolled between her fingers, which urged Periwinkle's moan to continue as she began to shift her thigh together from her building desire.

Periwinkle, to her delight, soon found that she didn't need to ask Spike to lower her hands as she felt her right move away from her breast and lower to her pubic mound, briefly teasing her as she drew circles with her finger over the smooth skin, which brought an eager shutter from Periwinkle.

The tease however, was lasting too long, Spikes fingers were right there, but she continued to draw invisible circles, before Periwinkle realized the reason for the delay.

“Do it.” requested Periwinkle. “Finger my pussy till I come.”

“I don't have a clue who you're talking to like that.” replied Spike, before Periwinkle gasped in pain as her left nipple was pinched hard, still not quite aroused enough for it to be pleasurable. “You don't tell me what to do. Ask properly and I might stick my fingers in that naughty pussy of yours.” she added, before releasing Periwinkle's nipple, allowing her to sigh in relief.

“I-I'm sorry, Mistress, can you please stick your fingers in my pussy and make me come?” replied Periwinkle, correcting her mistake, however, she found herself getting more turned on, bound, blindfolded and now having to ask Spike- her mistress, to touch her, she really was dependent on her, which she found very arousing.

“That's better.” commented Spike with delight, before she lowered her right hand and brought a pleasured gasp and flinch from Periwinkle as she pushed her middle and ring fingers between the slick lips and into the wet, slippery tunnel that was hidden behind them. “Ohh, so wet already, this is a naughty pussy.” added Spike with a smile as she began to wriggle her fingers inside, which urged a moan from Periwinkle.

“It is!” answered Periwinkle delightfully as she thrusts her hips a little.

Spike was pleasantly surprised by Periwinkle's immediate response, she didn't expect her to answer in kind to her dirty talk.

“Heh, I'm glad you agree, here's a little reward...” replied Spike, before she began to thrust her fingers, which urged more moans from Periwinkle, though her moans grew as Spike's fingers gradually began to quicken her thrusts.

Soon, lengthy moans, interrupted only by an inhale of air, left Periwinkle as Spike's rapid thrusts produced wet squelches of her building arousal and wet slaps of Spike's hand meeting her lower lips, which the very slight pain of only added to Periwinkle's pleasure as she was squirmed and leaned back against Spike, sure she was going to send her straight to a quick release.

“Yanno...” started Spike, as she pinched Periwinkle's left nipple firmly, which now sent a shot of added pleasure through her with a gasp. “I could make you come quick, but it wouldn't be nearly as satisfying as one you slowly build up to.” she added, before suddenly stopping her thrusts.

“No! D-Don't stop! Make me come!” eagerly requested Periwinkle, quickly thrusting her hips and finding it did little to nothing to urge her pleasure on.

Periwinkle was briefly disappointed when she felt the fingers leave, but delighted she felt Spike's fingers grip her clit.

“What did I tell you about TELLING me what to do?” warned Spike.

Periwinkle gasped in fear.

“I-I'm sorry Mistress! I'm sorry! Please, don't stop! Can you keep going till I come, please!?”

Spike couldn't help but smile at Periwinkle's correcting of her mistake and gave her clit a couple light pinches and urged a few small gasps from her.

“That's your last warning.” replied Spike, before she returned her fingers back into her friend, with a delighted moan from Periwinkle, who answered back...

“Thank you Mistress!”

As she heard the delight in Periwinkle's voice, calling her Mistress, Spike closed her eyes in delight of her own as she felt the desire between her legs building further, even the faint ticklish sensation of her arousal beginning to trail down her right inner thigh.

'This is going so well...' thought Spike as she resumed the rapid thrusting of her fingers and urged out Periwinkle's lengthy moans and the squelches of her moving fingers again. 'She hasn't even used the safe word. I wonder if she would have if I pinched her clit hard. Hearing her gasp in pain, then moan in pleasure... calling me her Mistress...' she continued before she felt her body briefly shutter with a jolt of arousal and her pussy clenched in response and felt herself dripping. 'I'm dripping wet...'

Spike continued to happily thrust her fingers into Periwinkle, until she heard her beginning to groan, which prompted Spike to immediately stop, feeling Periwinkle clenching around her fingers.

“N-No! Spi-M-Mistress! I'm so close!” declared Periwinkle, desperately thrusting her hips in vain. “P-Please keep going!”

Spike smirked with delight, before a gasp left Periwinkle as she quickly pulled her fingers free with an audible 'pop'.

“No.” replied Spike simply.

“Why!? Just a little more! Please!” begged Periwinkle, trembling as she stood at the edge of release.

“No, I've changed my mind.” answered Spike, before sticking her wet fingers into Periwinkle's mouth, who quickly began to lick and suck them clean. “A quick come would be too easy, too good for you, so I'll decide when you're allowed to come. So, you're going to hold back until I say so, or I WILL hurt you, understand?” added Spike before the pulled her now clean fingers from Periwinkle's mouth.

“Y-Yes Mistress.” replied Periwinkle, clear disappointment in her voice as she felt her moment fading away from her, she felt defeated to be brought close to orgasm, only for it to be denied and she could do nothing.

“Good...” commented Spike, before looking back to the bed and seeing her tools there, “Now stay right there, I'm just going to get something from the bed.”

Spike pulled away from the trembling Periwinkle and took two steps towards the bed, briefly looking to the Flogger and the Riding Crop, before picking up the crop and returned to Periwinkle, gently wrapping her left arm around Periwinkle's belly.

“I'm back, spread your legs a bit.”

With her ankles bound, the best Periwinkle could manage was spreading her knees apart, though only a little, before Spike moved the flat end of the crop to Periwinkle's right inner thigh and lightly tapping her.

“A little more, lean against me if you have to.”

“What is that?” asked Periwinkle.

With a flick of her wrist, Periwinkle gasped as Spike struck her thigh a little harder, just enough to hurt.

“Do it.”

“O-Ok Mistress.” answered Periwinkle as she spread her legs a little more, causing her balance to be thrown off and leaned back against Spike, who held on to her.

“Good...” replied Spike as she began to caress the flat end of the crop along Periwinkle's inner right thigh. “You're nice and exposed.”

Periwinkle trembled with uncertainly, though with her denied orgasm leaving her unfulfilled, that uncertainty only further excited her as she felt the mystery object moving up and down her thigh, what ever it was, it was flat and flexible, well suited for striking flesh, though smaller than Spike's hand, but given the previous hit, it's reduced size provided a more focused, localized hit and sting.

She felt it lower towards her knee before she gasped as it hit her, with similar force as before, but it was too far south to provide much pleasure, the mild pain was only pain, which disappointed her. However, she didn't need to request Spike to move higher as she felt the light sting of another hit a little further up, which provided Periwinkle a light jolt of pleasure.

“H-Harder Mistress, please.” requested Periwinkle.

Periwinkle heard Spike 'Hmm' before she felt a sharp sting just to the right of her blushing lower lips, which forced a gasp of pain from her, before an equally pleasurable jolt hit her pussy, causing her legs to tremble as she briefly moaned.

“You like that, hmm?” asked Spike.

Periwinkle felt it caress her thigh again, before she gasped out as she felt the sting of it in the middle of her thigh.

“Y-Yes Mistress.” answered Periwinkle.

Spike grinned as she repeated the hit the same spot, forcing Periwinkle's gasp of pain and pleasure again before she resumed caressing her thigh, beginning to redden.

“I like hearing your gasps of pain Peri.” commented Spike, before striking her again. “I'm dripping wet because of you.”

Spike smirked as she trailed the end of the crop to Periwinkle's lower lips and felt her flinch as she lightly, teasingly tapped the puffy, reddened lips.

“M-Mistress...” commented Periwinkle warily.

Spike stopped her tapping and began to rub the crop against the wet lips, which prompted Periwinkle to almost immediately begin to thrust herself against it. Spike grinned at the mistake Periwinkle was making, before flipping to the other side of the crop and allowing Periwinkle to cover it in her juices.

Spike allowed Periwinkle to indulge herself until a shuttering moan left her, before she pulled the now dripping end of the crop from her.

“No!” declared Periwinkle as she blindly and vainly thrusts her hips forward to find the crop again, before she gasped out as she felt it return with a wet sting to her sensitive lips.

“I told you, you come when I allow it.” commented Spike. Before flicking her wrist and hitting Periwinkle's labia again, the hits were less forceful than her thighs, but the wetness added to the sting of the hit.

“I-I remember Mistress.” replied Periwinkle, shuttering from the sting of the hit to her most sensitive of places, however, following another stinging hit, the resulting gasp of pain was quickly followed by a moan as the pain no longer seemed to have to travel to her pussy, the pain was nearly immediately pleasurable.

“Ohhh, like that, huh?” asked Spike with a smirk, briefly caressing Periwinkle's labia, urging a moan from her, before striking her again, a bit harder and her gasp shifted into a moan midway through as her legs tremble. “You do!” added Spike with delight, before striking her even harder, equal to her strikes to Periwinkle's thighs, but with the wetness, it was much more painful as Periwinkle's following gasps and moans were separate as she makes a brief attempt to close her thighs.

Spike herself, moaned with pleasure before noticing Periwinkle's small flinches of her hips and quickly pulled the crop from her, as a thick string of Periwinkle's arousal is flicked from it.

“Oh no you don't.”

“M-Mistress please!” begged Periwinkle. “Let me come! I'm so, so close!”

“I know you are, just think of how good it'll feel when you do.” commented Spike.

“I-I don't care! This is the third time, just let me come, please!” begged Periwinkle desperately as she trembled intensely, teetering on the release she craved.

“You don't care huh?” asked Spike, with a smirk. “I don't think I like your tone.”

“I'll take whatever punishment you give, but just let me come!” declared Periwinkle.

The plea brought a chuckle from Spike, before she hit periwinkle's right thigh again, just to maintain her arousal.

“Really now? You'll trade your orgasm for pain? Is three denials all it takes to break you Peri?”

Periwinkle couldn't take it anymore and responded with a defeated whimper as she felt her moment just out of her reach, her body trembled as if the winter air was now effecting her, the cloth over her eyes soaked up desperate tears, after being denied three times, she NEEDED to come, any punishment Spike thought of, she'd gladly take it if she were allowed to come, if that meant she had broken, then so be it. 

“Mistress, p-please...”

Spike smirked at the sad state Periwinkle was in, before thinking to herself, 'Maybe I should let her come, it's not like she can't come again later.'

“Ok.” replied Spike with a sigh. “I guess I'll allow you to come.”

“Thank you!” quickly answered Periwinkle delight.”

“However...” started Spike with a smile as she briefly caressed Periwinkle's trembling right thigh. “I feel like playing a game, I'm going to count down from a random number while I tease you, you're not allowed to come until I reach zero, if you can hold it 'till then, I won't punish you, but if you come before I reach zero, then you will be punished and it won't be entirely pleasant for you.”

“O-Ok! I agree! Just let me come!”

“Heh, are you just agreeing to what ever I say to come?” asked Spike.

“I h-have to resist coming till you reach zero, if I don't, I get punished.” replied Periwinkle, quickly summarizing what Spike had said.

“Heh, maybe you aren’t broken if you can still understand what I'm saying. Ok then, let's begin...” replied Spike as she gently lowered the flat end of the crop back to Periwinkle's puffy, dripping pussy, which immediately forced a pleasured gasp from her. “Thirty...”

Another gasp left Periwinkle as she felt her heart drop.

'She's starting from thirty!? SERIOUSLY!?' thought Periwinkle. 'I won't make it!'

Spike grinned with absolute delight as she heard Periwinkle whimper again.

“Twenty-Five.”

'Huh?' thought Periwinkle, before gasping as she felt Spike slowly rubbing the object against her slick lips, which forced a shutter from her body as she fought to resist the climax she had be desiring. 'Did she just jump to twenty-five?'

A few moments later, Periwinkle gasped into a groan as she felt the flat end of the object lower until something thin, likely the handle, slip between her labia and began to move up and down, skillfully hitting her clit, she could feel her body stiffen, she had crossed the point of no return, her release was imminent.

“Fifteen.”

Spike WAS skipping numbers, but to Periwinkle, it didn't matter, if Spike didn't skip directly to zero in the next few moments, she was going to fail the game as she clenched her teeth as she desperately tried to fight back the inevitable.

Spike shifted her thighs together with a shutter of her own as she watched Periwinkle struggle, feeling her tensing in her hold and with her intense groaning, knew Periwinkle was moments away from her orgasm.

“One.” stated Spike, tauntingly as she quickly slid the thin stick of her crop down between Periwinkle's labia.

The bound fairy immediately let out a loud cry as she, to Spike's shock, suddenly pitched forward and the raven-haired fairy failed to catch her before she hit the floor.

“Peri!” gasped Spike.

However, Periwinkle only moaned loudly as she squirmed and writhed intensely on the floor. Spike quickly knelt down and managed to take hold of her thrashing friend and roll her onto her back and her head in her lap, allowing her to freely squirm and move around without possibly hurting herself, to Spike disappointment however, she noticed a small cut on the right side of Periwinkle's forehead.

'Spike you jerk!' thought Periwinkle as she heard Spike say 'one' and quickly slide the stick between her labia.

Periwinkle immediately screamed as her moment hit like a bolt of lightning, she felt her insides clench so tightly, so quickly, for a brief moment, she thought she was turning inside out, before suddenly, she felt weightless and felt something hit her head, the pleasure she felt quickly erased the event from her mind as she lost control of her body, feeling it thrash about as loud moans and cries of pleasure were the only things to leave her mouth.

As reality began to come back to her shortly into her bliss, Periwinkle recognized Spike held her head in her lap, she didn't know when or how she ended up on the floor, but that wondering thought is pushed away as quickly as it appeared as the immense pleasure rolled through her body.

Spike sighed in relief as Periwinkle looked to be fine, her climax having dulled or masked the pain of hitting her head. Spike waited for Periwinkle's thrashing to die down, until she was confident that Periwinkle wouldn't remove herself from her lap.

“Sorry about not catching you.” replied Spike as she gently caressed Periwinkle's injury and smiled as Periwinkle suddenly winced, her pleasure had faded to allow the pain it's presence, though Spike frosted the area, minimizing the occurrence of a bump. “You just suddenly dove head-first to the floor.”

“I did?” replied Periwinkle tired, briefly drained from the intense climax. “So that's what that hit was...”

“You remember my name, right?”

“Of course, it's Mistress.” answered Periwinkle with a smile.

“Ha, ha, very funny.”

“The only thing funny is your name, what kind of name is Mistress anyway?” replied Periwinkle.

“Peri...” groaned Spike, before she pulled the blindfold from Periwinkle's head, who looked up at her with a grin.

“Fine, Spike.” replied Periwinkle, before she saw Spike smile.

“You shouldn't tease about brain damage.” replied Spike, before tapping Periwinkle's injury and brought another wince from her.

“Well it would be your fault if I couldn't remember anything.”

“Well if that happened, you could be my personal plaything.” commented Spike, before removing herself from the floor and picked up the crop and placed it on the bed.

“Hey, arn't you gonna untie me?” asked Periwinkle.

“What would give you that idea?” asked Spike as she turned to look down at Periwinkle on the floor with a smile. “You're not seriously hurt, after all, you failed the game, remember?”

Periwinkle's eyes widened in shock.

“Y-You can't be serious, I hit my head, we have to stop.”

“Says who?”

“Common sense.”

“You didn't pass out.”

“But I could!”

Spike smirked as she returned to Periwinkle and knelt down behind her. 

“Hmm, true, you might pass out if I stand you up, so, you can stay on the floor.” replied Spike, before sitting and spreading her legs to reveal her blushing, wet labia. “Your punishment will be giving my pussy some attention, I'm so turned on from what we did.”

“Heh, that's hardly punishment.”

“Then you shouldn't have a problem with crawling over here.”

Still being bound, Periwinkle was forced to crawl like a caterpillar towards Spike, briefly gazing at her pubic hair matted over her labia from her wetness, allowing the scent of her arousal to remain strong, however, once she was in range, Spike reached forward and untied her wrists.

“Let's free those hands.” commented Spike with a smile. “Give your mistress a good come.”

Relived that her hands were free, Periwinkle quickly and happily began her task and used her thumbs to spread Spike open. Periwinkle licked her lips at the brief sight of the spider-web like appearance of Spike's arousal that was revealed and leaned in with her tongue and grinned as she felt Spike flinch and quickly gasp as she licked, before she pushed into her, briefly coating her tongue in Spike's taste and soon pulled back just enough to lift her tongue to Spike's clit.

The raven-haired fairy immediately gasped from the pleasurable contact as she fell back onto the floor as she lowered her hands to Periwinkle's head, running her fingers through the snowy blonde hair as Periwinkle licked, flicked and circled her tongue over her clit, even adding an occasional sucking.

As aroused as she was, Spike knew she wasn't going to last long with her friends well practiced motions to her most sensitive area on her body.

Periwinkle smiled and her wings fluttered with delight as she felt Spike's hands on her head, running her fingers through her hair, down to her scalp, giving her a little massage as she urged Spike's pleasure higher, focusing all her attention on the tiny protrusion, until she heard a groan from her and pulled her mouth away with a smirk.

“AH, no you don't, get back to it!” declared Spike, pushing Periwinkle's head back down.

Spike heard Periwinkle giggle before she felt her tongue return, along with Spike's groans as she felt her moment nearing, before gasping out as she felt her pussy spasm, her body flooded in a wave of bliss that caused her to shutter uncontrollably as Periwinkle continued on, quickening her task even, which drove her burst of pleasure higher as she grabbed tightly at Periwinkle's hair.

As the peak passed with a sigh from her, Spike felt Periwinkle's pace slow, allowing a gradually decent back to reality as low moans left her. After recovering enough to speak, Spike was about to praise Periwinkle, before she gasped as she felt two fingers enter her and begin to thrust as she felt Periwinkle's tongue quicken again.

Spike immediately realized Periwinkle's intention and was not about to protest a second release and happily allowed Periwinkle to build her pleasure up again to another blissful peak.

After climaxing twice, Spike was delightfully drained of energy, a smile on her face as her hands lowered to the floor. Periwinkle's fingers remained inside her, but stopped moving while her tongue, which circled her clit slowed to a near stop, providing a low, constant pleasure for the next few moments.

However, another shocked gasp left Spike as she felt Periwinkle's fingers inside her suddenly curve upwards to hit that special spot, jolting Spike's body with an intense shot of pleasure, before Periwinkle quickly began to stroke it.

“AH! W-Wait! I need a break!” declared Spike as she quickly placed her left hand to Periwinkle's head to push her tongue away, who only giggled.

“You denied me three times, I'm just doing the opposite.” commented Periwinkle. “...and I want you to squirt for your last one.”

Periwinkle's insistent fingers nearly prevented Spike from responding as the pleasurable sensations surged throughout her weakened body, though when Periwinkle quickened her strokes of her G-spot, it did rob her of her strength with another gasp from Spike as her left hand returned to her floor.

“B-But I-nngh, came t-twice, nngh, I won't l-last long.” commented Spike, struggling to speak through the pleasure as she felt the tell-tell tingling around her urethra, signaling her building cum.

“Doesn't bother me.” answered Periwinkle with a smirk. “After all, I want to make my Mistress happy, what better way than to make her come back to back?” she added, before she returned her tongue back to Spike's clit.

Spike gaped out yet again as the return of Periwinkle's tongue briefly robbed her of her speech now as she squirmed and moaned from the rapidly building pleasure.

It didn't take long for Periwinkle's eager motions to prove Spike's comment true as she groaned loudly and to Periwinkle's delight, felt Spike's initial spurt hit her chin, which prompted her to immediately lower her mouth a short distance before Spike moaned out her loudest yet as Periwinkle's wings flutter with delight as Spike released a powerful spray of cum into her mouth. Periwinkle eagerly swallowed as her fingers continued to stroke Spike's G-spot, which urged further, though diminishing ejaculations from her trembling friend, who groaned and moaned with each wet release into Periwinkle's waiting mouth.

With the last spurt leaving Spike, only then, did Periwinkle stop her strokes and pulled her mouth and fingers back with a smile as she sat up and looked to see Spike's chest rise and fall quickly, before Periwinkle crawled over her, seeing Spike with her eyes half closed in fatigue.

“Did I make Mistress happy?” asked Periwinkle with a smirk.

“Heh...” chuckled Spike weakly as she closed her eyes. “Mistress didn't ask to make her squirt.”

Periwinkle giggled before lowering her lips to Spike, who returned the affection; The two briefly added their tongues before Periwinkle pulled back and commented...

“Maybe I should try what you do to me, to you.”

“I'll hurt you for real if you try.” replied Spike with a smile as she looked up to Periwinkle, who looked back with confusion.

“What? Why?”

“I don't like pain.”

“Yet you have no problem hurting me and Gliss.” replied Periwinkle as she narrowed her eyes at Spike.

“Hurting the willing is completely different from being hurt when I'm not into that. And before you ask, I don't like being tied up either, so don't you dare try to do any of the things I do to you and Gliss on me, you'll only get hurt trying.”

“Aw, you're no fun.” muttered Periwinkle with a frown.

“I'm tons of fun.” replied Spike with a smile as she lifted her hands to Periwinkle's wings and caressed them, which brought a small chuckle from her before Periwinkle lowered her lips to Spike's again.

\- Two weeks later -  
\- Winter Woods -

“Ahhhhhh-Nnghh!”

Gliss moaned out loudly into the still, winter air as she lay nude, on her back, with her hands bound behind her, writhing under an equally nude Periwinkle who continued to thrust two fingers of her right hand into her clenching pussy as strained tears brimmed her eyes.

“That's the third time you've come without my permission.” commented Periwinkle with a smirk as she slowed her thrusts. “I'm starting to think you're not even trying anymore.”

Gliss shuttered as if she could feel the cold around her as she gave a weak laugh.

“That has to be my tenth straight orgasm, at least.” commented Gliss tiredly. “You're started to ask the impossible.”

“Maybe I am, I'm amazed you're still awake, but you do have a lot of energy.” replied Periwinkle, before she pulled her fingers free and briefly stuck them in her mouth, sucking them clean. “...though you have lost a lot of fluid with your squirting.”

“Heh, well I'm sure you could give me a refill after drinking every drop.”

Periwinkle smirked at the comment.

“Are you asking to drink my pee again?”

“I don't think I have a choice, I could faint after squirting so much.” replied Gliss playfully, before turning her head to one side and closing her eyes. “Oh, I'm starting to feel light headed, I don't think I can remain conscious very long.”

“Well, when you put it that way, it would be cruel to NOT let you drink my pee.” replied Periwinkle. “There's snow all around us, but only my pee can save you!”

The two giggle from their silly remarks, before Periwinkle crawled over Gliss and positioned her lower lips over Gliss' mouth, before Periwinkle gently sat her crotch onto Gliss' mouth. A small gasp and giggle left Periwinkle as she felt Gliss' tongue briefly tease her.

“Here it comes.” warned Periwinkle, before sighing as she relaxed and quickly grinned in delight as she felt her urine leave her and into Gliss' waiting mouth, who moaned with satisfaction from the warm drink.

Just seconds into the relief, Periwinkle grinned with a devious idea and clenched the flow to a stop.

“Yanno, you still need to be punished for coming without my permission, since you like drinking my pee so much...” started Periwinkle, before she lifted her hips and relaxed, which brought a sputtering gasp and giggle from Gliss, turning her lead left and right as Periwinkle began peeing on her, covering Gliss' face in her golden fluid. “... you can wear it!”

Once emptied, Periwinkle joined Gliss in her continued giggling from the warmth that covered her face, before Gliss commented...

“Now kiss me.”

“Eww, no.” quickly replied Periwinkle as she stood.

However, with only her hands bound, Gliss lifted herself up and stood as well before she turned to Periwinkle.

“Come on, taste your own pee.” urged Gliss as she puckered her lips.

“No, stop!” giggled Periwinkle before running away, though a giggling Gliss quickly followed after her.

“Kiss me Peri!”

 

END


End file.
